The Vampire Diaries, An Ava Marie Salvatore Story
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: What if Stefan and Damon Salvatore had a sister? How would she effect their lives? How would she effect everything the people of Mystic Falls have been through? Who would she have history with? Who would fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1, First Day Of School

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 1

Ava Salvatore looked at herself in the mirror. Long brunnette hair, green eyes (just like her twin Stefan), everything that made her the spitting image of her mother. Her mother is what kept her going, kept her from letting her brothers rip each other apart. Even if she was the youngest, she was the first to turn, so therefore she was strongest.

She heard a thump hit the ground and she looked out her window. Stefan had jumped off the roof and was looking up at her. "Come on slow poke! We're gonna be late for our first day of school!" he said and smiled at her. Ava smiled back. She turned and with vampire speed grabbed her things and jumped down to her brother. The pair headed off to their new school.

Ava knew the whole reason why Stefan had come back. It was to meet the girl he saved, the girl who looked like Katherine. Katerina Petrova. This was not good that this mystery girl was around. It ment that the doppleganger was back, which ment Ava had to protect her at all cost. Stefan didn't know this, but Ava knew the Originals would eventually come.

Ava and Stefan walked onto the school property and the stares began. Some boys would look here and there, but the eyes were mostly girls who were looking at Stefan. That's what always happened, but Ava didn't mind. She didn't really like the attention. They entered into the school and headed straight for the office.

Because of their obvious lack of records, Stefan had to compel the secretary to even give them their schedules. Ava was surprised he could do it. Even though she was secretly living off blood bags, Stefan was drinking animal blood. Ava hadn't known what kind of strength he had. Stefan excused himself to the restroom and left Ava to do the rest of the dirty work. So maybe he wasn't that strong after all. Once that was done she went to go find her brother and noticed a string of girls staring in the direction where he obviously went in. But as Ava came around the corner she saw Stefan saying goodbye to her. The girl. Elena.

* * *

After school, Ava returned home, but Stefan said he needed to go out. Ava thought it would be a good time to sneak a few blood bags before Stefan got home. The only problem was she had to sneak them outside because she didn't want Zach to think she was killing people.

She ripped off the top of the bag and devoured it in three gulps and then did the same with the second. And then with the third. She hadn't fed in the couple of days and she was going out tonight. Not with friends or people she met at school, but to scope out hot guys. She was a girl after all, even if she was technially dead.

Ava disposed of the bags and returned to the house to clean up. As she walked out of the bathroom, Stefan got home. He had bad look on his face. Ava quickly went to his side. "What's wrong Stefan?"

"I almost lost controll."

"With who?"

"With Elena." and he pulled out a green leather bound diary with an 'E' stitched into the corner.

* * *

Ava got Stefan under control and once night hit she left for the Mystic Grill. She heard it was the best hang out in Mystic Falls. She was seated by a tall-ish girl with long brown hair. Ava could smell the drugs. She sat Ava and right away she saw three guys that caught her eye. One was blonde, an all american guy in a letter man's jacket. Sitting with him was an athletic guy wearing all black, but the blonde guy called him a douche so he was probably not worth going after. But the one that really caught her attention was a younger guy with dark hair who wore all black. He was talking to her waitress, saying how she deflowered him.

Ava laughed and the guy turned toward her as the waitress left. "Did you hear that." he asked.

"Not if you didn't want me to." She smiled. "Do you want to sit down?"

The guy thought about it for a second and then made his way over to her and sat down. "I'm Jeremy."

"Ava. Ava Salvatore." They shook hands and laughed at each other. "That was so old school." Ava said.

"Yeah it was." he said and smiled at her. There was a pause and Jeremy spoke. "So what did you think of her?"

"The waitress. Well, I just think she's using you for drugs, but that's my opinion."

Jeremy contemplated this for a second. "So when did you move here. It's a small town. I would have seen you before."

"Resently, but this place has always been like home."

**Please review and tell me what you think so I can know if I need to continue. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Night of the Bonfire

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

Rated T- for a little language, and underage drinking  
*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 2

Ava spent the rest of her night at the grill with Jeremy, but left with Stefan, severly informing Jeremy Stefan was her brother. Ava was in her room, getting ready for her nightly routine when Zach all of a sudden stormed in and grabbed her. She tried to fight, not wanting to hurt him,and he took her i to Stefan's room, were he handed him a paper.

"You promised." Zach said, and Ava went to go see what the fuss was about. An article about two people being killed by an animal.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan promised Zach.

"Oh please." Zach said. "I know what you do. You tear up enough so people don't know the difference. You said you guys had it under control."

"And we do." Ava jumped in, defending her brother, who Zach was obviously pointing the finger at. Ava took the paper and read. She and Stefan hadn't been anywhere near this place that night of the attack. So who was?

"Then where do we belong." Ava heard Stefan question.

"I don't know, but coming here was a mistake." Zach took back his paper and walked out of the room. Ava looked at her brother. He was hurt. But he needed to be alone, so she pat his shoulder lovingly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Stefan and Ava spent another day at school. Ava found out she had the same history class as Jeremy. She was excited, but when she came through the door, he wasn't there. As class began and Mr. Tanner got his lecture started, his questions mainly focused on Ava. He gave her one after the other and even though she knew them all (Heck she'd lived it!) she messed a few up as to not raise suspicion.

That settled him down and he moved on to a helpless girl with glasses. "Hey." Ava heard from behind her. She turned and a hispanic girl was leaning in toward her. "I'm Adrianna. You're Ava right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't think that he hates you. Apparently your brother messed him up a little during class today. I guess he's trying to get his anger out on another Salvatore."

"Thanks." Ava said and turned back around. She was to have to ask Stefan not to be Mr. Know-It-All anymore.

* * *

At the bonfire that night, Stefan and Ava showed up together, but quickly split apart to look for the two Gilbert sibilings. Ava found Jeremy by the coolers getting a beer. "Thank you very much." Ava said, slyly taking the bottle from him.

He looked up, mad at first but that quickly changed when he saw Ava. "Hey." he said, grabbing another beer. "I'm glad you came."

"You invited me, so why wouldn't I? Plus its my first town outing. Don't want the neighbors to think I'm some creature who lives in a cave." Jeremy started laughing and put the bottle up to his mouth. Ava did the same. She could hear his heartbeat as he chugged it down. She so badly wanted to rip his throat open, but she had to keep it under control. And the alcohol helped. She downed it right there.

"Damn." Jeremy said, as she put the now empty bottle down. "You must like to party."

"Only if it's with the right people." They smiled at each other. Out of the corner of her eye Ava could see her waitress from the Grill and the douche bag jock. They were walking into the woods and let's just say they were pretty hands on.

"I'll be right back." Jeremy said putting down the bottle and walking in the couple's direction. Ava sat there for a while by herself. A couple of drunks tried to talk to her, but she had had enough.

"Screw it." she said and walked into the woods after Jeremy.

When she finally found Jeremy he was agruing with the girl, Vicki. She hastly walked away and when Jeremy turned around, Ava was there, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Ava. I-"

"Just forget it. I thought you invited me so we could have fun, not so you could leave me alone to go after some druggy who doesn't even love you." Ava turned and stormed off, Jeremy eventually following her. But when she was out of sight she used her speed to get ahead of him and back to the party.

She sat against a tree and cried. How could she be so stupid. In over a hundred years of living she could never learn. She heard Elena's voice and the voice of that blonde guy. They were talking about their break up. Whatever, Ava thought. She wiped her eyes and got up from the ground and ran right into the guy.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, it was my fault." He looked at her hard.

"You're Ava right? Ava Salvatore?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Matt Donovan. Welcome to Mystic Falls. If you ever need anyone to hang out with, me and my friends can do something about that."

"Thanks." Ava smiled and walked away. And Jeremy spotted her. She walked in the opposite direction, back toward the woods. He yelled for her but she didn't stop. Then a new voice added in to the mix. Elena. She was yelling at Jeremy to leave me alone. Ava almost turned around when she tripped and landing on Vicki's body.

Ava gasped in. Her neck was covered in blood and she wasn't awake as far as Ava knew. She quickly got up and feel her fangs piercing through her gums. She knew who's handy work this was. She ran away leaving Elena and Jeremy with the body.

She found Stefan in the crowd of people watching Vicki's body be brought in from the woods. He looked at her and the pair left.

* * *

When they got home they went straight up to Stefan's room. And that's where they found him. Damon. Their brother. They minute he acknowledged them he ran with great speed and locked Ava outside of the room. She beat up against the door with all her might. She knew Damon was trying to get to Stefan. Talking turned into yelling and Ava got the door open just as Stefan and Damon went through the window.

She jumped down next to Stefan who was the only one on the ground. She helped him up and Damon stood unharmed by a bush. "I was impressed. I'll give you a six, miss on style, but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole _Rahha _face thing. It was good."

"It's all fun and games Damon." Ava said. "But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given."

"I won't let it happen here." Stefan said.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked. Stefan looked down at his finger and his day light ring was gone. "Sun's coming up in a few hours and _Poof!_ashed to ashes." Damon scoffed. "Relax." he said and extended a hand with Stefan's ring in it. Stefan took it and Damon had Stefan and Ava both by the necks. He through them up against the guest house.

Ava wasn't paying attention to anything they said next. All she could think about was the stabbing pain in her side. Apparently Zach never fixed the damage on the thing. Once Damon left, Ava and Stefan got up and the two went inside. Ava went up to her room and took the pieces of wood out of her one by one. That was enough excitment for one night. She needed to go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry this kind of long. Tried to get to rest of the episode in. And sorry so much of the Stefan/Damon conflict is missing. What do you think? Review please. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3, What Game Are You Playing?

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 3**

Ava woke up the next morning with the sun streaming into her room. Last night was a night she wished she could forget. Damon's return and Jeremy being a total douche just didn't make for a great night. Maybe she could hang out with Elena today or maybe even find that Matt guy and take him up on his offer. Maybe she could just try a little retail therapy. Ava got up, took a shower,and got ready for school. A leather jacket and black heeled boots always seemed to make her pain go away.

* * *

Ava walked out of class with a migraine. Mr. Tanner was brutal. This is the first teacher she had come across that actually made her brain hurt. She went into the girls bathroom and went into a stall. She felt like a weirdo drinking a blood bag in a bathroom stall. But what other choice did she have? Damon was back and would obvioudly be going through her stuff.

After she was finished she threw it away and washed off any remains of where blood once was. She turned and walked out of the door, heading for the courtyard to meet Stefan, and maybe even Elena.

Ava walked out of the building and saw Jeremy walking in her direction. He seemed pissed. She looked behind him and that douche, who she had come to learn was Tyler Lockwood, was standing around with a bunch of his friends. Jeremy walked up to her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen last night."

"Mean for what to happen? Leaving me alone at a party to go chase after some drunk girl."

"Listen, things between me and Vicki have been weird, and I just needed to straighten them out."

"Sure you did. Or did you wanna be like Tyler and have sex with her in the woods."

"I'm sorry. I wanna make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I will."

"Excuse me." Ava turned and Stefan was standing behind her. "Jeremy, I need to speak to my sister." Jeremy left, pain in his eyes.

"What?"

"Vicki Donovan told her brother she was attacked by a vampire."

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked into Mystic Falls General and Ava compelled the nurse to tell her where Vicki Donovan's room was at. As the pair made their way to the room, they were stopped by Matt, who was walking in. He didn't notice them. As soon as he came in he ran out because Vicki started screaming. Stefan and Ava ran in and Stefan quickly compelled Vicki in enough in time to avoid Matt and the nurse. But just barely. Matt saw them and followed them, causing them to go into a room were blood was being drawn. Ava and Stefan began to change, but Ava quickly pulled Stefan away and they jumped out the window.

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked up to the door. Ava could hear a heart beat from inside, and it wasn't Zach's. "Hello Stefan, Ava." Damon said. Elena turned around to look at the brother and sister who had just gotten back from the hospital.

"Elena." Stefan said. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know." Elena said. "I should have called-"

"Don't be silly." Damon interrupted. "You're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" Stefan gave Damon a death stare, wanting to kill him right then and there, but Ava dug her nails into his arm. Ava started to zone out as Damon talked about home movies, but she decided to end this conversation.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena." she said. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah." Elena said. "I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon."

"Great meeting you too." Damon said and kissed Elena's hand, which caused Ava to more throughly dig her nails in. Elena turned and walked past Stefan and out the door. As soon as she left Ava's nails came out of Stefan's skin and the wounds started to heal. Damon whistled. "Great gal. She's got spunk. You two on the other hand look pooped. Did you over exert yourselves today. Let me guess, hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Ava said coldly.

"Were you successful? Remember not feeding properly makes those tricks not work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked, finally saying something.

"You worried Stefan? Scared to repeat the past? But isn't that why you play your little game of I'm A High School Human."

"We're not playing a game." Ava stepped in.

"Yes you are." Damon said, walking toward Stefan. "We all know the only time you'll get close to humanity is when you open its throat and feed on it."

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Damon said, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4, Dot Dot Dot

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 4**

Stefan and Ava were walking toward the Grill going to find everyone, when Matt stopped them. "Have you seen my sister?" he asked.

"No sorry." Stefan said.

"Can't find her, she's missing." Matt explained.

"We'll keep an eye out for her." Ava said and she and Stefan turned around, but were stopped again.

"I saw you two at the hospital yesterday. What were you doing there?"

"Visting." Stefan said.

"Elena and I have known each other a long time. We might not be togther right now, but I'll always look out for her."

All of a sudden, Ava and Stefan could hear Vicki struggling with Damon. "Excuse us." Ava said and she and Stefan walked to the direction it came from. As they got closer, they could see Damon holding Vicki by the arm on the edge on a rooftop. They jumped up to join them.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried. Stefand Ava walked up to them. Damon looked at the two of them.

"I don't need her dead, but you might." Damon threw Vicki on the ground. "What attacked you the other night?"

"An animal." Vicki said, crying.

"You sure? Think about that. Think real hard."

Vicki contemplated the answer for a minute. Then her face grew cold. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong."

Ava looked at Stefan. "Damon don't." Ava said.

"It was Stefan." Damon said. He grabbed Vicki and stood her up. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He was compelling her. "He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster.

"Please Damon!" Ava begged. "Don't do this."

Damon ripped off Vicki's bandage and threw her at Stefan, who was trying to control himself. "Your choice of lifestyle is weak. Think of the power you could have. That you need now. You have two choices. Fed and make her forget, or let her run aroudn the square screaming vampire."

"What is this about? " Stefan asked. "Do you want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So we can know what its like to be a family again?"

Damon thought for a second and pulled Vicki toward him. He whispered into her ear. And she changes. She's fine. "Oh man, I ripped my stitches open."

"You okay?" Ava asks.

"I took some pills. I'm good." Vicki got up and leaves, probably going to find Matt.

"It's good to be home." Damon says. "This town needs a wake up call."

"What are you up to, Damon?

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

* * *

Ava walked up to the Grill. It had been a long night and she needed to compell someone for a drink. As she walked in she saw Jeremy. He turned and looked at her. He smiled and she did the same. Maybe she didn't need a drink anymore.

* * *

**Sorry this is basically just the show. I do not own any of it. ANY OF IT! Read and review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5, Dinner With The Fam

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 5**

Ava played with her daylight ring as she walked up to the school. She listened in for Jeremy. He was talking to Vicki about some concert. When they were silent she looked up and he was looking at her and was smiling. She smiled back. They had talked last night after the ordeal with Vicki. It had been nice. She walked farther and met up with Elena and Stefan.

"Here's what we are going to do." Elena said, getting Ava's attention. "Are you guys free tonight?"

"Yes." Ava and Stefan said in a very "twin" way.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You guys, me, and Bonnie. You three will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are and what a great friend you'll be. Mission accomplished."

Suddenly out of no where a football came toward Stefan's head. He turned with vampire speed and caught it. It was from Tyler. He shouldn't have done that. Stefan threw it back at him with great strength. Elena was laughing.

* * *

After school, Elena had convinced Ava to go with her to cheer practice. Ava had been a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader one time, but that was in her past. But it was Elena and Ava wanted to get to know her, so maybe she would just stay in the back. Ava wasn't really paying attention to Caroline leading the squad. She was more worried about Stefan. She saw him run onto the field in a football uniform. Tanner had let him on the squad. She couldn't believe he even asked. Getting to lost in thought, Ava finally noticed Elena was gone. She looked around and spotted her by the end of the field. She was looking at Stefan practice. Ava walked over to Elena.

"He's good, isn't he." Ava said, startling Elena a little.

"Yeah." she said. Stefan caught a pass and was suddenly hit by Tyler Lockwood. And Ava heard the familiar sound of bones breaking. Ava winced a little and Caroline came over to bring them back to practice. As they left Ava saw Stefan put his finger back in place.

* * *

Later that night, Ava and Stefan stood on the Gilbert house porch. Ava saw Jeremy sneak out, but he didn't see her. Elena answered the door and they started the meal. It was silent. They spent half the meal that way until Elena finally broke the silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena insisted.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Ava exclaimed.

"I'm not too versed," Stefan added. "But I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool." Ava said, reading Stefan's mind.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said. Elena went to answer it and Stefan and Ava followed. Elena opened the door, and it was Caroline...with Damon!

"Surprise!" Caroline exclaimed. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon added. Caroline walked inside.

"What are you doing here?"Ava said coldly.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started.

"No, no, no." Stefan interrupted. "He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline persisted.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in."

Damon smiled his charming smile and took a step into Elena's house. "You have a beautiful home, Elena." That was it. She had invited him in.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline exclaimed. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon added. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. And Ava your just new."

"I'll work with them." Bonnie said. "They'll get it.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline mumbled.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline interupted. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Ava, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan and Ava looked up at Damon with cold eyes. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Ava said.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Ava. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

Damon was such an ass. Why had he done that. He just wanted to make Stefan's life a whole lot harder. But Ava and Stefan weren't really worried about that right now. They were in the living room with Caroline while Bonnie was cleaning off the table and Elena and Damon were cleaning dishes.

"That's a really nice scarf." Ava complimented Caroline.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off? I would love to see how it looked on me."

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "You ok?"

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Ava said.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked, holding up her nails.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so."

Damon leaned in closer to Caroline. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He had compellled her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." And Caroline left.

"They are people, Damon." Stefan said. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun." Ava said. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this! It means a lot! I'm going to start a background story for Ava based off this. Will be up soon. Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6, Shaking Her Pom-Poms

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 6**

Ava woke up the next morning to a short, red cheer uniform. She got changed and ready. She had her hair in a high pony tail. After this game Ava was quiting cheerleading for good.

"Well don't you look peppy!"

Ava turned and Damon was standing in her door way. "What do you want?" she asked.

"It's just that you in your uniform and Stefan in his jersey just bring on the spirit! I might actually want to come to the game." Ava turned in horror. "Just kidding. I don't wanna be anywhere near that place with all that pep. It's disgusting." And Damon walked out of her room.

* * *

Stefan had given Elena a vervain was a smart idea. And Caroline was happy to see Ava in uniform, because Elena had apparently quit without telling Ava. Ava had to say something to that girl. Leaving her alone with Caroline.

* * *

That night Ava was shaking her actually pom-poms with the rest of the squad as Mr. Tanner gave his annual speech before the game. The crowd was being rattled up, but some people already were. Ava heard a noise. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting. She went to go find them and was joined by Stefan. They found Tyler beating Jeremy up on the ground.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled. "He's down! Enough!" Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist and Tyler punched Stefan but it obviously had no effect and Tyler became scared. Ava saw Jeremy pick up a broken bottle. She stepped in front of Tyler and Stefan and the glass cut her. Jeremy looked at her with sorry, horrified eyes. Elena pulled him back.

It was a deep cut but it would soon heal. Stefan came to examine it. "You okay?" he quietly asked her.

"Yes." Ava whispered. Elena came up to them.

"Oh my god! Your hand." Ava closed it and put it behind her back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Ava said.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena grabbed her hand and opened her hand, but there wasn't anything there. It had healed.

"But... I saw it, it was..."

"He missed." Stefan said.

"It's not my blood." Ava said, rubbing her hands on her uniform. "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right?" Ava turned and walked over to Caroline, taking a pair of pom-poms from her.

* * *

Later, Ava heard Damon talking to Elena later that evening so she followed him. He was watching Stefan and Matt talk.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I couldn't miss this." he said and started clapping for Stefan. "Isn't that nice sister? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!' "

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said and he started to walk to the locker room.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Ava asked heading in Stefan's direction. She stood by her twin.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan exclaimed.

"No?"

Ava stepped forward and addressed her brother. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. We were worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill us." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here we are. We're still alive." Stefan motioned to his siter. "And there you are. You're still haunting us. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Mr. Tanner came storming toward the trio. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" And Damon became th monster. He ran and killed Mr. Tanner.

"No!" Ava screamed.

Damon turned toward them. Blood streaming down his face, his eyes of a monster. "Anyone, anytime, any place."

* * *

When Ava returned home she tore open a blood bag. She gulped it down then ripped off her uniform and got in a hot bath. What was she and Stefan going to do with Damon?

* * *

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7, Bringing Damon Down

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salavtore, Chapter 7**

Ava lay on her bed, wrapped in the sheets. She opened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling. She smiled and rolled over. Jeremy lay beside her. She smiled. She shook him and he wouldn't roll over. She shook him harder. Still nothing. Ava sat up and rolled him over. His eyes were open and glassy and he wasn't breathing. His neck and the bed were covered in dry blood. Ava screamed and jumped back. She landed on the floor.

* * *

Ava sat straight up in bed screaming. She took a breath and then ran into Stefan's room. He had just woken up to. Damon, the culprit, was sitting at Stefan's desk. **"**Bad dreams? Do you know how easy it was to get into your heads just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference." He paused. "Too soon."

Stefan, enraged, ran and grabbed a knife and threw it at Damon. Ava ran next to him. The knife didn't faze him. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon informed them.

"What are you talking about?" Ava questioned.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.' "

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you guys and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan informed him angrily.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, but some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon grabbed an old letter opener and walked over to Stefan and Ava. He stabbed them both. They fell to the ground.

Damon grabbed his shirt and looked at it, then back at the two kneeled over in pain. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

* * *

Ava sat on Jeremy's bed. He walked in, closed the door and turned around. He almost screamed at the sight of her.

"How did you get up here?"

"It's called a tree and a window."

"Even in heels?"

"I'm talented." Ava said and smiled. Jeremy did the same and sat at his desk. "How do you look in a suit?"

"A suit?"

"Yeah."

"Is it about that Founder's Party?"

"Stefan is going with your sister, and I'm not going with the other one and I don't want to go alone."

Jeremy smiled. "Ava, would you like to go to the party with me?"

"Really? You want to spend time with me?"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Yes. I will go with you."

* * *

Stefan and Ava had gotten home just in time to find Damon with Zack by the neck. "What's going on?" Ava asked, concerned. Damon dropped Zack and Stefan and Ava walked over see if he was okay.

"Having a family moment. Spending some quality time." Damon said and walked out of the room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan and Ava asked.

"No, I'm not." Zack replied, standing up. "And neither are you two. How many more people have to die before you see that?

"We see it." Stefan said. "All right, Zach, we see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach." Stefan jumped in before Ava could answer. "We can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that we could stop him, and we can't do that." Ava looked down.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you two the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865." Ava replied. "Damon saw to that."

"The little I had, I gave to Elena." Stefan said. Zack looked down. "What?"

Zack walked away and they both followed. He walked them down into the cellar and up to a door. Zack opened in to revealing a table full of growing vervain. Stefand Ava walked toward it. "You've been growing it?" Ava asked, amazed.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling us." Stefan returned. "Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

Ava walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet. Hanging on the door was her dress for the party. It was strapless, pink and ended in between her knees and hips. It was puffed up a little at the bottom and it had a black sash around the waist that was tied into a bow. She really hoped Jeremy would like it. But she really didn't want to be in here getting ready right now. She wanted to be in there helping Stefan bring Damon down. But Stefan said he wanted to do this alone, make it less obvious. Ava went and turned on her straightener, and when she did she heard the sound of scotch being poured on the floor and a glass dropping. Damon had figured it out. He walked up to Ava's door and looked inside. "Nice try." he said, and walked away.

* * *

Ava stood in the Lockwood's yard waiting for Jeremy. She looked good and she felt good. She just hoped he felt the same. She waited for a while and he didn't come. She saw Stefan, Damon, all her friends go inside. She went to the front stairs and sat down. Everyone was inside. She started to cry. He had forgotten. She heard a pair of heels come toward her. She turned and it was the Mayor's wife.

"Did he forget?" she asked sincerely.

Ava wiped her eyes. Luckily she was wearing water proof make up. "Yeah."

"Well why don't you still come inside and have fun." She stood Ava up and walked her to the door. "I'm Carol."

"Ava."

"Well Ava come on in." And she and Ava walked inside the house.

* * *

Ava sat at a table while she watched Stefan and Damon dance with their dates. It was now dark and Jeremy still hadn't shown up. She laid a hand on her cheek and sighed. Tyler walked up and sat across from her. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands. He downed them both.

"Bad night?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he replied. He looked at her and her puffy eyes. "You too?"

"Yeah." she grabbed a glass from a waiter and so did he. She downed her's and he downed his.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Ava thought for a second. What else did she have to lose? "Sure." Tyler took her hand and they walked out onto the floor. Stefan/Elena and Damon/Caroline were gone so she didn't feel weird dancing with Tyler "Douche Bag" Lockwood. But he wasn't really being one. He held her close to him, but he didn't try to make a move. She thought he would try to especially because he was drunk. But nothing happened. She just laid her head on his shoulder and they danced. It was nice...until Stefan interrupted.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I need to steal my sister." Stefan said, pulling Ava away from Tyler.

Tyler looked shocked. "Uh...sure. It was nice dancing with you."

Ava and Stefan started to walk away, but she turned around and went back to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear and she went to rejoin Stefan, who explained everything that was going on.

* * *

"What the hell?" Damon said and fell on the ground. Stefan and Ava walked out of the shadows to the scene. Caroline lay on the ground, bleeding from the neck and Damon was beside her. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked her's." Stefan said. Damon passed out and the brother and sister took off with him. They returned home and the locked him in the cellar.

* * *

**I tried to fit the whole episode into one chapter. Please tell me if you like this better or do want me to split into two again. Read and Review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8, Damon's Locked Up

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salavtore, Chapter 8**

Ava made her down the stairs and up to the cellar door and looked in. Damon was awake. "Where is my ring?" he groaned, trying to roll over to look at Ava.

"Won't be needing it anymore."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, you, me, and Stefan can reevaluate.

"I'm stronger than you think."

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

Ava walked upstairs to find Stefan and Zack. "He's awake." she informed them. "He's weaks, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."

Ava and Stefan gathered their school things and started for the door. "You're going to school?" Zack asked.

"Came here to live a life." Stefand said. "It's about time we get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" Ava questioned.

"What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have?" Zack said. "You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."

* * *

Jeremy wasn't at school all day. Neither was Vicki. So that's why he hadn't shown up. To busy with her to keep a date. Ava was so pissed off she almost ripped someone's head off, but she knew she couldn't. She just had to calm down.

* * *

After school, she was walking toward the woods, when Tyler stopped her. "Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been here for a couple of days."

"Yeah. I was dealing with family drama."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you are okay." he walked away, but turned back around. "And I did enjoy the dance."

* * *

Ava opened her front door to hear the sound of a struggle. She ran down stairs and grabbed Damon's wrist, crushing it, making him let Zack go, causing him to fall on the ground. "Keep it up Damon." she said. "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

* * *

The next day, Ava went down to the cellar to check up on Damon again, before she went to the car wash. She was about to leave when he actually spoke. "I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?"

"Not particularly."

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between Stefan and Elena, you and that Lockwood guy. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." And with that she left.

* * *

Ava and Stefan walked up to Elena and Caroline. "Hi." they said.

"Hey!" Elena said and hugged Stefan and Ava.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said and walked away. Ava looked after her.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah." Elena replied.

"Wow." Ava said and walked away. She stripped down to just her white Ed Hardy two piece and jean booty shorts and joined some band kids in washing a car.

* * *

After a couple of cars Ava started washing with Stefan and Elena. "You're getting soap in that." Elena said, nodding toward their rings.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan assured her.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Ava said.

"Hmm. What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli."

"Oh. You should really take them off. I could put them in my bag."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said.

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels."

"Ok."

"Good job." Ava told Stefan. He had handled that pretty well. Didn't need Elena to rip it off their hands and then watch them burn in the sunlight. They washed a few more cars while Elena watched the money. Ava noticed she was talking to a man. He was older. She heard him say Stefan and Ava Salvatore. Weird.

Stefan stepped away and walked over to Elena. Ava listened in to see if she could here anything about the strange old guy. "Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

"My uncle Zach."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Kinda just spread out."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you."

"Hmm."

Why was Elena asking so many weird questions?

* * *

Ava watered off her last car when she smelt smoke and heard screaming. She turned and saw a car on fire and Bonnie was standing in front of the source. Ava walked over to her and shook her. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey."

Bonnie snapped out of it. "What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of a trance."

Bonnie looked around. The people running around, the smoke. "Did I do this?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." And she ran off. Stefan ran up to Ava.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." Stefan looked around.

"Where's Elena?"

Ava and Stefan walked up to Matt. "Hey, have you seen Elena?"

"No, not for a while." Matt replied.

"You think she went home?" Ava asked.

"Not sure."

"Thanks."

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out."

* * *

Ava and Stefan returned home. "Zack?" Ava called. The house was silent. "Zack?" Ava and Stefan looked at each other. "Zack?" Stefan called. They both ran down to the cellar. Zack was lying on the ground, dead. And Damon was gone to. Ava and Stefan cried.


	9. Chapter 9, On The Hunt For Vicki

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salavtore, Chapter 9**

Ava grabbed a stake from her closet and ran downstairs to meet Stefan. Damon had killed the wrong person and now they were going after him. Stefan swung open the door and Elena was on their front porch. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you?" Elena asked. She was upset. She knew. "_What are you?"_

"You know." Stefan said.

"No, I don't." Elena gulped. She was obviously scared.

'Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Ava said.

"It's not possible. It can't be."

Stefan stepped closer to Elena. "Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?" Elena basically screamed.

"Vampires."

Elena was silent for a second. And then she finally replied. "I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please." Stefan cried. Elena tried to run away, but Stefan sped in front of her. Stupid Stefan. That only made her more scared.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Please don't be afraid of us." Stefan pleaded. He grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go."

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!" She got free and ran for her car.

"Elena, please." Elena drove away.

Ava and Stefan followed Elena back to her house. She knew everything. Ava stood outside on the porch when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"I want my ring." Damon angrily said.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you and Stefan."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

Damon paused for a second. "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Ava, or my next stop's Jeremy's."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you and Stefan apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it." Damon said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ava turned around and it was Stefan.

"Damon. He wants his ring back, or he's coming after Elena and Jeremy."

* * *

Stefan stood watch that night. In the morning he said he would explain everything to Elena and he would get Damon's ring back.

* * *

The next morning Ava went over to Jeremy's house. She rang the doorbell and he answered.

"Ava." he said. He looked shocked.

"Jeremy. Did you forget something?"

He looked down at the ground, thinking and looked up, realizing what he did. "The party."

"Yeah, the party. The Founder's Party. The one you were supposed to take me to. But instead you left me there, by myself, while you were with Vicki."

"Ava I'm so sorry. I ment to come but-"

"Save the buts Jeremy. You left me and I just wanted to come over here so you could acknowledge that fact." Ava turned around to leave, but Jeremy grabbed her wrist. She freed her herself very quickly.

"Let me make it up to you." he pleaded. "I want you in my life."

"How?"

"I will spend all day with you and will do anything you want."

"Only that?"

"And anything else you want to do. Anytime."

Ava walked back up to the door. "We'll see." And she walked inside.

* * *

Jeremy decided that he couldn't cook and so he and Ava went to the Grill. "So, what should I beat you at first?" Ava asked him.

"Oh please!" Jeremy said. "I can beat you at any these things!"

"Fine. I'll get drinks and cheese fries, and you can get a pool table."

Ava walked over to the bar. "An order of cheese fries and two beers." she said.

The bartender looked at her funny. "I'm gonna need to see some ID." he said.

Ava looked him in the eyes. "No you don't." He stared at her for a second then snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Two beers." He reached under the bar and grabbed two beers and opened them.

"I'm over there when the order is ready." she said and pointed over to Jeremy, who was setting up a pool table. Ava grabbed the beers and walked over to him. "Need a beer?"

"So that's what you were doing." he said and took a beer from her. "I thought the guy was flirting with you."

"Ew! His like in his thirties! I just persuaded him to give me a beer."

"Yeah sure." Jeremy said and took a drink.

* * *

After a couple of hours of pool and greasy bar food, Jeremy and Ava went home. Ava had about ten missed calls from Damon. "Hey, Jer, I have to go check on something for my brother." She went for the door. "But I will be back. So don't do anything stupid." she said.

She left the house and ran through the woods to her's, but she didn't go inside. Damon was still inside. She called him.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm streaking through the forest in daylight. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Just wondering. Have you ruined my house?"

"Not yet. Where's my ring?"

"Stefan's getting it."

"You're not with him?"

"No."

"Are you out with Jeremy?"

"I was. Just wanted to check on you."

"My little sister checking up on me. How sweet. I would have Stefan get my ring soon. Oh, and you migt wanna go find your boyfriend." And he clicked the reciever. What was he talking about?

* * *

Ava got back to Jeremy's house just as Stefan and Elena arrived. They were killing the porch when they heard a crash and Matt's voice.

"Damn, Vick."

All three walked through the door to find Jeremy, Matt, and Vicki in the living room. "What's going on?" Ava asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt replied.

Ava and Stefan looked at each other and Stefan walked forward."Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Vicki stared at Stefan.

"Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Ava said and Matt and Jeremy took her upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan said.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." Ava said.

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire."

"What?"

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan said. "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Ava interrupted. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now."

"It's ok." Stefan informed. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything." Ava said. "A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you two made?"

Suddenly Vicki ran downstairs and dissappeared out the door. Everyone was one the porch. "She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy informed them.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said and got into his truck.

"We can track her." Stefan said.

"Go." said Elena and Stefan and Ava took off to find Vicki.

* * *

It had turned dark before Stefan and Ava finally found Vicki. Stefan was the better talker and Ava didn't want to talk to her so she let Stefan deal with her.

"Vicki." he said.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you two. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?"

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." Ava jumped in.

"I'll be dead." And Vicki started to cry. Stefan sat down next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"I don't want this."

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you."

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?

"Ok." Stefan started to stand up but a bullet flew by and shot him. It was Logan Fell. Ava started to go after him and he shot Ava and Stefan multiple times.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

All of a sudden Damon came out of no where and attacked Logan. Once Logan was down, she took the bullets out of Ava and lean moved on to Stefan.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you two, it's gonna be me." Damon said. "Where's my ring?" he asked Stefan. Stefan gave it to him. Stefan rolled over and saw Vicki. She was drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!"

Vicki looked up at them, her face covered with blood. "I'm sorry." she said and ran off. She'd completed the transition.

"Oops." Damon said. He looked down at Logan, and saw an object. Damon picked it up. What was it?

* * *

Ava went home, took a shower and changed. She had about three blood bags. But she wasn't stopping there. Stefan wanted to go out and find her. So it was back to the Vicki search again. Yay...


	10. Chapter 10, A Haunting Halloween

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salavtore, Chapter 10**

Ava got them started on the hunt. Since Vicki was now a vampire, her emotions were heightened. And Tyler had practice tonight. When they got to the school, Vicki was already attacking Tyler. Stefan and Ava grabbed her and got her off of Tyler.

"Aah! Let go of me!" she screamed. Tyler got up and Damon appeared behind him. Tyler jumped and turned back to Ava.

"What's going on here, Ava? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon said.

"Screw you, dude."

"'Dude' really?, 'dude'?"

"Damon, don't!" Stefan and Ava said.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Tyler, angry, punched Damon. That was a bad idea.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki screamed.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon threw Tyler against the car and they made their escape.

* * *

Vicki got off the phone with Matt. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon said, angrily flipping through the newspaper, holding up the compass.

"What is that?" Vicki asked.

"This is a very special, very old compass." He turned his attention to Stefan and Ava. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Ava chimed in

"We should all be worried."

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki said.

Stefan got up and walked over to his desk, picking up a cup and handing it to Vicki.

"What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl." Damon laughed. "It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan said.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki eagerly asked.

"Yeah." Damon chimed in.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Ava said.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay?" Stefan said. "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here."

Vicki drank the last of the blood. "Can I have some more?"

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked downstairs to find Elena.

"Stefan? Ava?"

"Yes."

"Where is Vicki?"

Ava shushed Elena. "She's upstairs."

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"We're working with her, but it's gonna take time." Stefan said. "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"We're gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?" The trio looked up at the stairs and Vicki was standing there.

"We can talk about that later." Ava said.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked, sincerely.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Stefan thought he should continue working deeper with Vicki because Damon was finally gone, but Elena stayed. Like she would help. Vicki was already very volatile. "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki questioned.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Ava said.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." Stefan said calmly. "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki impatiently got up and went to find a bathroom.

"We'll go, uh...We're gonna get her some more." Ava said. "We'll be quick." Stefan and Ava left the room.

* * *

Ava let Stefan handle getting the blood from the animal. She didn't want to know how he got it. Ava could never kept that stuff down. That's why she had adopted Damon's way of living and never told Stefan.

* * *

When Ava and Stefan had gotten some more blood, Elena was outside, rubbing her neck.

"She threatened me." Elena said. Ava was worried, but Stefan didn't seem to be.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book." Ava said.

"Well, how long before you two learned to control it?"

"A while." Stefan said. "But we didn't have anybody helping us. All on our own."

"The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Ava stepped in.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse."

"We're not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan said.

"I need to get going."

"Elena..."

"Please. There's only so much I can take."

* * *

When Stefan and Ava got inside, it was already dark, and Damon was bringing Vicki downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon said.

"No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan said, trying to stop him.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone." Ava said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." Damon and Vicki walked outside with Ava and Stefan following them.

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan said.

"She's a vampire, she should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like..." And he did it. He used his vampire speed to go behind Vicki. She turned around and was surprised.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Damon did it again and whistled at her. She turned and was amazed.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." And so she did. She took off into the forest. Stefan, Ava, and Damon turned around, but she wasn't there. Damon looked at the two of. "Uh...my bad."

* * *

Stefan found Vicki at her house. She had refused Matt to invite him in. After he got home, Elena called saying that she and Jeremy were going to go to the Halloween Haunted House at the school. This intrigued Ava. Mostly because Vicki would probably persuade Matt to get her there. Ava knew that Stefan wasn't going to dress up, so she put on a form fitting black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and thigh high boots. She put on red lipstick. If anyone asked, she was Catwoman.

When they got to the school, they both immediately split up, looking for Vicki. Ava went down one hall an immediately saw her. She was gasping and looking at necks. Ava leapt at her and got her into a classroom. Vicki was obviously pissed.

"What, you're following me now?"

"You didn't really give us much of a choice."

"Let me out of here."

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Ava grabbed Vicki's arm and walked her out of the room, keeping her grasp tight. Ava found Stefan and Elena.

"Thank God." Elena sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ava asked, releasing her grip a little too much.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" Matt walked up to the group.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan said.

Vicki got out of Ava's grasp. "I told you to quit bothering me."

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"Matt, they won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's...it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" And she was gone. Elena was the first to notice.

"Stefan, Ava. She's gone."

* * *

Ava and Stefan searched the crowd of people for Vicki. Ava knew she had went after Jeremy, and that would cause trouble. Ava concentrated hard of hearing out for Vicki and Jeremy. But all she seemed to hear was high schoolers having fun. This was defiantly not fun.

All of a sudden Ava heard someone say 'Ow!'. She listened in closer and heard the name Vicki. She told Stefan and it was a mad dash to find Jeremy. When they found them, Elena was in a pile of wood and other things. Ava could smell her blood. Stefan grabbed Vicki and threw her up against a bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled and went for her. Ava blocked his way. Vicki vanished.

"Go. get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled. Elena grabbed Jeremy and started to run for the school. Stefan and Ava looked under the buses for her. She was hiding somewhere. Suddenly Elena screamed. Vicki was biting her. Stefan grabbed the nearest piece of wood and staked her through the heart.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed. Ava held him back. Vicki turned toward him. Her body turned gray and veins ran all over her face. She fell down, dead. Elena was horrified at what she saw, but she turned to Ava and Stefan.

"Get him out of here."

They nodded and led a distrot Jeremy away. Ava pulled out her phone and called Damon.

"What?" he answered, annoyed.

"I need your help." Ava said.

"With what?"

"Vicki's dead."

* * *

Damon told Ava that he would take care of it while Ava and Stefan took Jeremy home. Ava sat with Jeremy on his bed, holding him in her arms. He was devasted. A complete mess. Ava shushed and talked to him, trying to calm him down.

After a while Ava heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She turned and it was Elena. She kissed Jeremy on the head and got up, leaving me alone, but she sat outside his door.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." And he started crying again, and Ava broke down, hearing him made her hurt to much. Elena grabbed Jeremy into a hug. Ava got up quietly and went downstairs with Stefan. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Ava joined Stefan who was equally sad. He had tried to help Vicki, tried to steer her in the right direction, but he had to kill her. Elena walked out a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. Ava nodded.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her." Stefan said. "But instead, uh...How's he doin'?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena..." Ava sighed.

"Please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.:

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am." Stefan informed her. "Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." All three heads turned as Damon walked up the front porch steps. "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

"It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon went inside and Ava followed him. At the top of the stairs she grabbed his arms. He looked at her. "Let me do it." Ava said. She walked into Jeremy's room, while Damon stood in the doorway.

"Jer?" she asked.

He sat up and looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah?"

Ava looked deep into his eyes and compelled him. "I want you to forget everything that happened tonight. All you will remember is that you went to the haunted house with me, and we had a good time. While we were there Vicki called you and said she was leaving town. At first you were upset, but you realized it was for the best. You shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. She not coming back."

After a few seconds of haze, Jeremy responded. "Ava."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I finally figured out who you are supposed to be."

Ava weakly laughed. "Who?"

"Catwoman."

Ava laughed and hugged Jeremy. He hugged her tightly and when she went to let go, he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later." he said.

"Of course." Ava left the room with Damon at her heels.

"I see someone's been lying about there diet."

"Not now Damon."

They walked down the stairs. "Then when? When are you gonna fess up?"

Ava stopped him just before the door. "You will not tell Stefan about this. You just tell him, you compelled Jeremy."

Damon stared at Ava for a second, but then blinked at her and went outside. What just happened?" Ava walked out.

"It's done." Damon said.

Elena looked at all three of them and went inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this took so long! Thank you for all the follows and views. I love seeing them. Please continue reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11, Happy 162nd Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 11**

Ava walked downstairs and found Stefan asleep in a chair. She laughed and walked over to him. She gently tapped his shoulder. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "If you are so tired, go upstairs and sleep." Ava said. She picked up the book Stefan had dropped. Stefan stood up and stretched. And then there was laughing. Stefan turned to Ava.

"Was that you?"

"No." she replied, just as confused as he was. Stefan walked toward the fireplace, and then there was the sound of a door. They looked over and the back door was opened, the drapes flowing in the wind. Ava walked over and closed them. There was a thumping sound and the pair headed into the foyer. The sound of feet came from upstairs.

"Damon?" Stefan asked. No answer. It had to be Damon. He was probably just trying to scare them. And then someone ran behind them, and not the kinding of run from a human. They both turned and were knocked off there feet, falling on the ground. Another zoom and they were on their backs, and a blonde vampire laying on top of Stefan, baring her fangs.

"Lexi!?" Ava asked, surprised. The vampire smiled and sat up.

"Hi." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked and they all stood up.

"How could you even ask that?" she asked, pulling them each into hugs.

"We missed you." Ava said.

Lexi looked at the brother and sister. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Stefan, Ava, and Lexi all sat on Stefan's bed. "I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty." Lexi said. "And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us." Stefan replied. "That guy did. There could be others. Do us a favor, while you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us?" Ava asked, cooly. "That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can _make_ him remember us." Lexi said, getting off the bed. "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan said.

"Yeah, yeah. And his name's Jeremy. Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi mocked, holding up a picture of Katherine from 1864. Ava didn't know why Stefan still kept that.

Stefan snatched the photo away. "You didn't even know Katherine."

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass." Lexi said, giving Ava a high five. "Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Ava chimed in, leaning farther onto the bed.

Stefan walked over to Lexi. "You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause we got some things we gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you two and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Yeah." Lexi said, disappointed.

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday that twins turn a hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Really?" Stefan groaned.

"Oh yeah." Lexi and Ava said at the same time.

* * *

Ava sat down in Sheriff Forbes office. She had just questioned Matt, Stefan, and Elena, and Jeremy was after her. They had all been through the plan to make sure their answers matched up and Sheirff Forbes won't be suspicious.

"Hello Ava." the sheriff said. "Now your not in any trouble. I just want to get some answers."

"I understand."

"So where did Vicki say she was going?"

"She didn't. All she said to Jeremy was that she was leaving town and that he didn't need to worry about her anymore."

"Matt said that your brother might know what happened to her before she left town. That he came to see Vicki at her home. Do you know anything about that?"

"Stefan went to go see Vicki. Elena and I had asked him too. She had a drug problem and we were both worried about Jeremy."

"What was Vicki's behavior like the last few days before she left? Did she have any aggression or any signs of violence?"

"No."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Could you please send Jeremy."

"Yes ma'am." Ava said and walked out of the office.

* * *

Stefan and Ava waited outside the police station for Jeremy and Elena. Matt exited before they did.

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan said as Matt walked past. He just kept on walking and didn't acknowledge them. Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna came out a few seconds later. Jeremy walked straight up to Ava.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Ava nodded and they walked away from Stefan and Elena. "I just wanted to tell you that I had a fun time with you the other night."

"I'm glad."

"Maybe we could hang out later tonight?"

"Any special reason?"

"Is there one I should be aware of?" Jeremy asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of my birthday."

"Really? Happy Birthday! Now we defientely need to hang out."

"I agree."

"But maybe I could give you a little present first?" Jeremy said.

"What?"

Jeremy put his arms around Ava's waist and pulled her into him. And they kissed. It was an amazing kiss! Ava's lips just melted into his. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she met Jeremy. Jeremy pulled back and smiled at her. "How's that for a present?" he asked.

"I love it." And she kissed him again.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy and Ava turned and Jenna was motioning for him to come to the car. Elena was already inside and Stefan left without Ava.

"I will talk to you later about getting together." Jeremy said. They hugged and kissed again and Jeremy walked over to the car. Ava smiled so big as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy had just kissed her! This was the best birthday ever!

* * *

Ava got back to the boarding house just as Lexi opened her suitcase full of blood bags. "Could you have anymore?" Ava asked, sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Lexi said. "I heard you got some action."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Lexi stabbed a straw into the blood bag and took a sip. "You want some?" she asked Stefan and Ava. She sure did, but with Stefan around she couldn't take the offer. "No." she said.

"No. Thank you." Stefan answered.

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi said. "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..."

"You could stop." Lexi said.

"Lexi, we'd never judge you." Ava chimed in.

"I'm just jealous of you guys restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." Ava turned around and Damon had walked in. It was the first time she'd seen him since that weird moment the other night.

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." Lexi told him.

"There's a party at the grill." Damon informed them. "You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of my sibilings' friends."

"Yeah, we don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said, obviously reading Ava's mind.

"Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Ava said angrily.

"We're friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon looked at Lexi's suitcase. "I prefer mine at 98.6." He turned and left.

"Let's Go." Lexi said. "_Please?_"

* * *

Ava called Jeremy. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi!"

"Hey you. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party tonight."

"Your having a birthday party?"

"No. Caroline's throwing, though I think Damon's really making her. But me, Stefan, and our friend Lexi are going and I wanted to see if you were interested."

"I'm sorry, but I have so much homework to catch up on. I can't believe I missed this many classes."

"That's okay. Maybe I can come over afterwards and help you study." Ava said, flirtatiously.

" I think that would be great."

"Awesome! I'll see you later tonight." Ava said and hung up the phone. She smiled to herself and got up to go to Stefan's room to see how much longer they would be. She was walking down the hall when Lexi marched down the hall in a towel from downstairs. "What's wrong?" she asked, following Lexi into Stefan's room.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" she furiously asked Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Lexi picked up the picture of Katherine.

"I just met Elena. You have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Ava was now dressed and ready and so was Stefan and Lexi who was putting on her make up.

"You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi informed Stefan.

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." he defended himself.

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins."

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you didn't find out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Lexi looked at Stefan. "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?"

"No. Elena is ... Elena's _warm_ and she's...she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am

"_Oh My god!_" Ava said to her brother. "You're in love with her." She knew Stefan had liked Elena, but he didn't know it was that much.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

Ava and Lexi left for the party before Stefan. He had to stop at Elena's first. As soon as they walked in, Damon walked up to them. "Where's our brother?" he asked.

"He's meeting us here." Ava informed him.

He looked at Lexi. "Buy you a..." But Lexi was already walking away, with Ava following her. Lexi sat down at a booth.

"Okay, so I want to know all about this Jeremy guy."

"What do want to know?"

"Well the basics. How did you meet, what's he like...is he hot?"

Ava laughed and pulled out her phone and showed Lexi a picture of her and Jeremy when they spent the day at the Grill. "Hot. Very nice Ava. Now the details."

"We met here. We just sort of started talking. There was a little bit of hostility for a little bit, because of his relationship with this girl Vicki. But we've actually spent a decent amount of time together and you already know that he kissed me today."

"What was that like?"

"It was amazing! I don't think I've ever felt anything close to that before."

"That's good." Lexi looked over at the door and Stefan was walking in. The girls got up and went over to him. Lexi grabbed his hand and they immediately went for the dance floor. Lxi and Ava started dancing, but Stefan just seemed to stand there.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement." Lexi informed him.

"Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself."

"Come on!" Ava said looking Stefan in the eyes. "Dance!" Stefan stared at her for a second and then started.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." It happened again. Whatever, it was probably no big deal.

* * *

After dancing for a while, Lexi, Stefan, and Ava decided to play pool together. "I'm going to go get us some shots. She walked over to the bar, got some, but was stopped when she saw Elena. She was talking to Elena. Ava didn't pay attention. All she cared about was her shot, but when Lexi returned, no shots.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry."

Stefan smiled at her. "Thank you." Stefan said.

"You weren't supposed to be listening. I was feeling epic, whatever."

* * *

Elena joined Stefan and Ava as they played pool. "Hi!" she said.

"You came." Stefan said, obviously happy.

"Well I couldn't miss you guy's one hundreth and...whatever birthday." The smiled at each other. Ava smiled and bent down to take a shot, looking toward the door. Sheriff Forbes had walked in. She was holding a girl, who was obviously scared senseless. She pointing. Ava stood up straight and told Stefan. They followed her finger and she was pointing in Damon's direction. Sheriff Forber walked over toward Damon and Lexi, and reached into her pocket. As she reached Lexi, she stuck something into her side. A shot of vervain.

"Oh my god!" they both said. The deputies started to drag Lexi away.

"What is it?" Elena asked, as they exited the building. Stefan and Ava walked over to the door. An officer blocked their way.

"Can't go out this way" he said. Stefan and Ava went towards the back door and quickly snuck out, with Elena trailing behind them. Ava heard shots in the distance and they walked faster. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Ava saw Damon stake Lexi in the heart. Stefan saw too and pulled her and Elena back.

"Oh my god!" Ava said.

"Why?" they heard Lexi ask.

"It's part of the plan." Ava heard him whisper to her. There was a thud as Lexi fell on the ground dead.

"You okay?" Damon asked the Sheriff.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly."

"All right." And Stefan, Ava, and Elena walked in the oppostie direction.

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked past the Grill as they were walking away from what they just saw.

"Stefan! Ava!" Elena called, trying to catch up with them.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; we have to kill him!" Stefan said.

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save him?!" Ava shouted. "Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you two_! You have no idea what this will do to you"

"Everywhere we've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows us. No more." Stefan said.

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." And Stefan and Ava quickly walked away from her.

* * *

Stefan and Ava stood at the window as Damon turned from his drink.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon said. And all hell broke lose.

Stefan ran over to Damon and punched him, then through him on the ground, making him hit the dresser. Ava walked over to him and punched him three times before he kicked her back. They both got up and Stefan grabbed Damon and had him pinned up against the wall.

[Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.]

"Come on, I did this for you two. To get them off our trail." Damon tried to reason with with his crazy sibilings.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan said and he reach into to his back pocket, pulling out a stake. And he stabbed Damon with it.

Damon gasped in and looked down. Stefan had got him in the stomach. "You missed!"

"No. You saved our lives. I'm sparing yours." Stefan said. Ava walked over to the duo.

"We're even." she said and forced the stake farther into Damon's stomach. "And now we're done." They both let go of the stake and Damon fell to the floor while the two left the room.

* * *

Ava knocked on Jeremy's window. He walked over and opened it. She immediately jumped into the room and started fiercely making out with him. She ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"What's this for?" he said, getting the gist of things and he started kissing her neck.

"I'm pissed and I just want sex." she said, putting her legs around Jeremy's waist.

"Whatever you say." Jeremy laid down on the bed and Ava took her shirt, revealing her black lace bra and she and Jeremy spent the night in bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review please. **


	12. Chapter 12, Let's Have A Seance!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 12**

Ava woke up in her bed. She had gotten in late last night. She left Jeremy's house around three in the morning. The night before was amazing! She didn't expect it to go that far, she just thought they would make out a little and she could blow off some steam, but Jeremy seemed into it so it happened. Lexi would be proud.

Ava got up and looked down. She was wearing Jeremy's shirt. She had come home in his shirt! She laughed at herself. "Nice get up." Ava quickly turned and Damon was at her door.

"Damon!" she said and grabbed her sheets, trying to cover herself. "Don't you knock?"

"Why? Your my baby sister. I don't expect you to do things."

Ava scoffed. Damon had a mug in his hands. "What's that?" Ava asked.

"A peace offering."

"What's in it?"

"Blood."

"What's in it?"

"Probably A positive."

"No vervain?"

"Now why would I do that?" Damon said, smiling. Ava wrapped the sheet tighter around her and walked over to Damon. She grabbed the mug and smelt it. She took a small sip. It was fine.

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

Ava put on a pair of skinniny jeans and an off the shoulder white T-shirt. After the thing that happened with Lexi, Stefan informed Ava that they wouldn't be going to school for awhile, but to Ava that ment they weren't ever going back.

Ava walked downstairs, going to get a snack, when the doorbell rang. Ava walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jeremy. He was dressed in a hoodie and had a backpack. He was headed for school. "Hey sexy." he said, wrapping his arms around Ava's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Ava eagerly kissed back.

"Hi yourself."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Yeah. I left. I didn't want Elena to come in and freak out."

"That's true. So you wanna get your stuff and we can walk to school." Ava heard Stefan's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm not going to school for a while Jer. Somethings come up and I need to be with my family right now."

"I get it." He pulled Ava closer. "But I will be back later." He kissed her one more time and he walked down the drive and down the road to the street. Ava smiled and turned around and Stefan was standing at bottom of the stairs.

"You and Jeremy huh?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing, just curious." Stefan said and walked into the parlor. Ava followed him.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I just think it's odd that he is getting into a relationship so fast."

"Damon took away his pain." Ava lied. "So it's his choice." And she turned and went back upstairs.

* * *

Elena had called after school was out. Stefan had come to see her and after he left Damon had confronted Bonnie. Ava and Stefan stood on Elena's porch that night. It was like deja vu. Elena answered the door. "Hey." she said, turning back to Bonnie. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." And Elena joined them outside.

"I know that." Stefan said.

"He threatened her." Elena said.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Ava asked, racking her brain for a reason.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan said.

"It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." Elena paused. "When you two and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily." Ava said. "She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."

"You know? About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited us over for dinner, we made the connection." Stefan said.

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..."

"With an amber crystal." Ava interrupted. "I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out." Stefan said. "Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

"I'll stay here." Ava said.

"You sure."

"That's perfect." Elena said. "Caroline's coming over too. We can make a night of it." Elena said and smiled.

"Alright." Stefan said and left, with Ava and Elena heading into the party.

* * *

Caroline had arrived a sort time after. All the girls were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You could cut the tension with a knife. Elena looked at Caroline. She sighed. "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass neclace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"You threw it away?" Caroline was furious.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Screw Damon." Caroline said, and turned to Ava. "No offense."

"None taken." Ava replied.

"Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Caroline asked, going toward the girl's things. "Is it...like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline."

Caroline reached into Bonnie's bag and froze. "Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena and Ava said together. Caroline turned and she held up the crystal. The three girls looked scared. Caroline walked over and put it pn the kitchen island.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true." Elena promised. "I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it."

"Emily."

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline, please." Ava hissed.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena said.

"Yes it is." Bonnie stepped in. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie angrily walked into the living room.

"I listen. When do I not listen?"

* * *

After a little bit of convincing and some threatening, Ava and Elena got Caroline to apologize. Caroline walked into the living room. "Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do,then...Okay. That's all it takes for me to jump onboard, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen with Ava listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Elena and Ava entered. "There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?" The girls were quiet for a second. Caroline had an idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ava said.

"Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

* * *

The girls got settled on Elena's bedroom floor, sitting around four candles. Just a few feets away is were Ava had been last night.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline said. "Close your take a deep. Call to her."

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine. Jeez."

Bonnie took a breath and closed her eyes. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." And the candles flared up. The girls jumped backwards.

"Did that just..." Ava asked.

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline said.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie explained.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Bonnie didn't so Caroline did. "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign."

"See? It's not working." Suddenly the window flew open and the girls screamed. Ava had seen some scary things, but this was pretty bad. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said, ripping off the necklace and throwing it on th ground. Suddenly the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on."

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said and turned on the lights.

Ava looked at the ground. "You guys, the necklace, it's gone." The girls looked around the room for a while.

"Okay, fun's over, made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said to Caroline.

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Ava saw a figure walk by the door. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know." Ava said. "Jer, are you home?" Bonnie looked into the bathroom and saw the crystal on the ground. She walked into it.

"Guys..." And the door slammed shut. All hell broke lose. The girls tried to get into the bathroom from different doors, while Bonnie screamed. And as soon as it started, it stopped and the door flew open. Bonnie looked fine.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena said.

"I'm fine.

"Unbelievable." Caroline scoffed. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline come on."

"No,you scared the hell out of me." she said and walked out of the room.

"Bonnie?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." And she calmy walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said and Bonnie walked by her, heading for the stairs, followed by the trio.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"I must go."

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Ava stopped for a second. "Oh My God! Emily!" And Bonnie turned.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Bonnie/Emily said.

"Wait!" Elena and Ava ran down the stairs after her. She left and the door locked behind her. Elena and Ava pounded on the door.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't door,it's not..." The girls tried opening it, and it suddenly opened, causing them to scream. Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell?" he asked, and then smiled at Ava. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said, grabbing her things and she left the house. Elena grabbed the phone and called Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, answering the phone.

"It's Bonnie."

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her." Ava said, grabbing the phone. "She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Elena said, taking the phone. "Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. Me and Ava will go find her." Stefan said, hanging up and Ava ran out the door with vampire speed.

* * *

Ava met up with Stefan and they went to search for Damon. When they found him, he was huffing and puffing, staked into a tree by a branch. They pulled him off. "It hurts." Damon said. "This is why I feed on people."

Emily/Bonnie was drawing on the ground with a stick she looked up and saw Stefan. "Stefan."

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Ava asked.

"Emily." Damon grunted, trying to get up. "I swear to God I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Ava and Stefan said together. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan added.

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me and Ava what you did." Stefan said.

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?" Ava asked, shocked.

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love,is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this." Ava said.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan shouted.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily/Bonnie said.

"Don't do this.

"I can't free them. I won't." She paused. "Incendia!"

"No!" They shape she was drawing was a star. Flames came up from the ground and Emily/Bonnie stood in the middle. "No please." Damon said. She took off the crystal and showed it to them.

"Bonnie!" Stefan and Ava turned and Elena was running toward them. Ava and Stefan went to go stop her and Emily threw the crystal in the air, destroying it.

"No!" Damon cried. Emily's spirit left Bonnie's body and the fire died down. Bonnie looked around confused, but before she had a chance to ask questions, Damon ran at her, biting her neck. Ava ran to them and ripped Damon off of her. Bonnie fell on the ground, her eyes closed. Stefan bent down to her.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan bit his wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth, making her drink his blood. After a few moments, her neck started to heal.

* * *

Ava found Damon, by himself, sitting on a dead tree stump. "Katherine never compelled me." he said. "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me." He looked at Stefan who now appeared beside Ava. "I'll leave now."

Ava and Stefan turned and walked back towards Elena's car. She was with Bonnie, who was obviously freaking out. We they arrived, Bonnie looked at them with pure terror. "We're not gonna hurt you." Ava said.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked, turning to her friend.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Bonnie looked at Ava and Stefan. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. They're not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." And she helped her friend in the car. Once the door was closed she turned back to the pair. "Is she in danger of becoming...?"

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." Stefan informed a scared Elena. Ava slowly backed away and walked back over to where Emily had destroyed the crystal. Why the hell did Damon want Katherine back? Katherine had told Ava personally she was just using Damon. She didn't love him. Katherine was just a bitch that only cared about herself.

Ava listened in on Stefan and Elena's conversation. He was telling her he had to leave town. That ment one thing, she would have to go with him. She would have to leave Jeremy.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever! I've been busy lately. Read and review. And I have an idea of how I want the story to go, but tell me any guy from the vampire diaries, other then Stefan and Damon, that you would like to see Ava be with and I will totally take your opinion to heart. I'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13, A New Vampire In Town

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 13**

* * *

Ava held her iPhone in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to call Jeremy. Maybe she could just stay here and live life with Jeremy the best she could. Then maybe she could meet up with her brothers in a couple of years. She put her phone on the coffee table and sat back into the couch just as Stefan was walking in.

"So any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked both his sibilings.

"I don't know. London, maybe! See some friends." Damon said, looking out the window with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Ava said.

"You're right Ava. I only have you two." He turned from the window. "So, where are WE going?"

"WE are not going anywhere." Stefan intervened. "We're gonna live life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. Two of us could try out for "The Amazing Race" Damon said, putting his hands on Ava's shoulders.

"Mmmm that's funny!" Ava said, taking his hands off her. "Seriously, where are you going because we are not staying in this town." And the doorbell rang. Stefan went and answered the door with Damon and Ava following him. It was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Damon"

"Ah sure, OK." And Stefan stepped back so she could see Damon.

"Sheriff, what a surprise!"

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk."

"Come in." Damon and the sheriff walked through the house and out the back door. Stefan and Ava sat down on the couch and listened in on the conversation.

_"I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan and Ava don't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said._

_"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."_

_"So, what do you need?"_

_"There's been another attack. A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. It's the same pattern."_

_"I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when…. I staked the blond one."_

_"I think that she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were passed this."_

_"So, what do we do?"_

_"You're the only one who has ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."_

They chatted a little while longer, but they finally came back in the house and Damon showed the sheriff to the door. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with."

"Absolutely." Damon closed the door and Stefan had him up against it in a second.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan accused.

"Get off of me!" Damon said, pushing Stefan off him. "A) Don't touch me, B) If I had, I would not be so obvious about it. and C) There is another vampire in town."

"That's impossible." Ava said.

"Obviously not!"

"Who could it be?"

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, we can't leave now and you know that." Stefan said. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this." Damon said, leaving the room, with Ava by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Ava shouted. Damon let go of her once they were outside. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Well someone call 911. Damon needs my help. I think he's has a blood clot in his brain." Ava said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I trust you more then I trust Stefan and since he is so hell bent on leaving, we can make it faster by finding this new vampire together." Damon pulled out the vampire compass. "We can find it with this and get out of this town."

* * *

Damon had Caroline use the compass while they stood far away, since they would set it off. "_So what do I do now?" _Ava heard Caroline ask from the other end of the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon said, annoyed.

"_Can you hurry? I've got things to do."_

And they were behind her. "Can you give me that?" Damon said, taking the compass from Caroline.

"So why did you need me to do this?"

"Because we interfere with the signal." Ava said.

"Can I go now? This has burned half of my day."

"You do that." Damon said. "Take your car and go home. And forget I asked you to do this." He compelled her.

Caroline smiled. "Ok, bye."

"Bye now."

"Reallly?" Ava asked him. He shrugged and they walked into the warehouse. It was old and dusty and dark. It wasn't really an ideal place, but the one thing Ava really noticed was the smell of dried blood. Just as Ava was about to tell Damon, a gun went off and they both fell on the ground. Wooden bullets. Ava groaned and tried to sit up.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." It was Logan Fell. Ava had watched Vicki kill him, so obviously he was the new vampire in town.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon groaned, trying to get up.

"That's what you get."

"For what?" Ava asked.

"You made me like this!"

"I killed you." Damon said. "I didn't turn you."

"See I know what you two and your brother are. I've been watching the 3 of you. I knew you'd turn up and I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

"Us first." Ava said. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake you and your brother and then Damon here grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon said.

"You bit me. It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that! Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what we wanna know." Ava said, sitting up.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"Oh, That sucks!" Damon said sarcastically.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight including house-keeping."

"It could be worst."

"All I can think about its blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club. Wait! Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired but I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there. They're just piling up!" Ava looked over in the corner and there was a pile of bodies. No wonder Ava smelt blood when she walked in. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You've gotta learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You two can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down journals to the kids. Come on man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you!"

"Then you'll never know." Ava said. "You're not answering the question."

"You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon said.

"I've things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." And then he repeatedly shot them, and themnleft, leaving them on the floor to bleed out.

* * *

Damon and Ava arrived home after taking the wooden bullets out of each others abdomens. They both were going to clean up and get changed. There was no way in hell they weren't going to go after Logan. They were going to stake his vampire ass.

Ava dressed in skinny jeans, a red flannel T-shirt, and a gray beanie. She walked into Damon's room as he was changing his shirt, and talking on the phone with Stefan. "Logan Fell is a vampire and when we find him again, we're gonna destroy him limb by limb."

_"What happened? Are you two ok?"_

"No, we're not ok! We were ambushed. We were shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

_"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."_

"You're kidding me?" Ava intervened. "Why the hell is he there?"

_"He's working the crowd."_

"Well, we'll be right there." Damon said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Stefan called back a short time lately. He said Logan had Caroline. So obviously Damon was hell bent on revenge. Logan turned the car around a corner, but Stefan stopped him, making him crash the car. Ava pulled him out and threw him on the pavement, with Damon shooting him. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it? Get her out of here." Damon said, motioning to Stefan and Ava.

_"Logan, what happened? Logan?" _It was the Sheriff. Logan had been talking to her on the phone.

Damon grabbed the phone out of the car. "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

_"Where is Caroline?"_

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." And he hung up. Stefan grabbed Caroline and had carried her over to where Damon and Ava were. Damon reached into the trunk and pulled out a tire iron.

"Make it hurt." Ava said, and she and Stefan took off with Caroline, as Damon hit Logan repeatedly with the iron.

* * *

Ava walked up to the school, just in time to see Tyler punch Jeremy in the face. "Jer!" she yelled and ran over to him. She was at his side. "What's your problem?" she asked Tyler, checking Jeremy's mouth and cheek to make sure there was no bleeding.

"Look, I don't need his pity." Tyler said.

"Seriously you don't have to be like that." Jeremy said, holding his jaw.

"Just go!"

"What is your problem, man?"

"I don't know. Ok. I don't know." Tyler walked away. Ava looked at Jeremy.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." He paused and looked at her. "Where have you been all day?"

"To be honest, I thought I was leaving."

"Leaving? Why would you leave Mystic Falls?"

"It's complicated, but now I know that I can't. I can't leave you Jeremy." She paused. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." And he kissed her, underneath the light of the full moon.

* * *

**Okay I didn't mean anything when I asked who you would like to see Ava with. She and Jeremy are not breaking up, but there are some storylines that could make a rift happen. So keep sending them and please read and review! Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14, Helping Out A Friend

**Sorry this took so long. I have been so busy lately but I got a chance to finished this for you guys. I can't believe them for what they did to Jeremy! They can't get rid of the hotness! **

**I still would like ideas for another guy for Ava to be with, since obviously it will be needed in the future. **

**I'd also like to thank lolsmileyface6 and winxgirl1997 for their reviews! I love getting them! Please read and review. Now on to the story. :) **

**P.S. If you have any questions about what has happened please ask and I will try to answer them without giving up what I want to do with the story.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 14**

Ava woke up the next morning beside Jeremy. They had been up all night laughing and talking, and watching movies. Ava even had to hide from Jeremy's Aunt Jenna a couple of times. They had just fallen asleep. It had been one of the best nights ever for her. They had kissed and said 'I love you' a few hundred times.

Ava sat up and put on her shoes and jacket. She leaned down the kissed Jeremy lightly on the lips, enough not to wake him. She wrote him a note telling him she had a good time last night and she would be back later. She opened his window and and carefully climbed down the tree, landing with a thud on the ground. She dusted off her self and then ran with vampire speed home.

* * *

Ava opened the front door to find Stefan rushing down the stairs. He had on his usual white tank top and some black sweats. "Elena?!" he asked.

"No, it's just me." she said, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Elena's gone. She found my picture of Katherine last night."

"What?!" Ava walked over to her brother had gotten out his phone. He dialed Elena's number. After about two rings, it was picked up.

"_Elena's phone_." was he with Elena?

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" Stefan frantically asked into the phone.

"_Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine_."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

"_He wants to talk to you_." Ava heard Damon tell Elena.

"_Uh-uh_."

"_Yeah. I don't- I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now_."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—"

"_You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now_."

"Argh!" Stefan groaned and slammed the phone down on the hall table. "Damnit! I have to find her."

"And do what?" Ava asked.

"We need Bonnie." he said, running upstairs to change.

* * *

After Stefan through a little hissy fit, both of them went to the school looking for Bonnie and for a way to find out where Elena was. They found her walking out of the school by the courtyard.

"Bonnie." Stefan said, quickening his pase a little bit more.

"Stefan. Ava." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Ava said, smiling at Bonnie.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you lately." Stefan said. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine. It's all fine."

"Good. Yeah."

"Are you guys back in school?"

"No. Actually we came here to find you." Ava said. "We were hoping you could help us with something. A spell."

"Look, I know Elena's ok with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you two just yet."

"I understand that. But I need your help." Stefan said. "It's Elena. She's with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's ok."

"How do you know I can do this?" she asked.

"Because we've known a few witches over the years, seen what they can do." Ava said.

"I'm still new at it."

"It's ok. Give it a shot."

"Ok. All right." Bonnie sat down at a lunch table and Stefan and Ava joined her. She took Elena's necklace and put it on the table. She closed her eyes and put her hands over it in the air. Nothing happened. She tried harder. Still nothing.

"There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... Tell me if anyone's looking."

"Ok." Ava said, quickly looking behind her to make sure that no one was looking. Bonnie bent down to the ground a picked up a single leaf. She flattened her hand over it and consentrated. She tried it with both her hands, but still nothing. She sighed and put her hands down.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"Something's wrong." Bonnie said.

"With Elena?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"With me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan, Ava. I can't help you two." Bonnie stood up and grabbed her things, leaving the brother and sister alone.

* * *

Stefan had called and got Elena to answer, but Ava was really worried about Bonnie, so she and Stefan headed to Bonnie's Gram's house. Ava knocked on the door and Grams opened it. "Hi." Stefan said.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Stefan." he said and extended his hand, letting her take it. Ava did the same.

"And I'm Ava, his sister. We're friends of Bonnie's. Her dad told us that she might be here."

"She was. Not anymore."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No. But you do."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you two know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hands, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?"

"I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why." Grams stepped back and closed the door.

"Where could she be?" Stefan asked.

Ava thought for a second, but came to a realization. "The church. When Emily came to her it was always at the church." And the sibilings headed off toward the old church and the tomb.

* * *

Ava and Stefan walked up to the church and there was a hole in the ground. They could hear Bonnie down there, trying to get cell service. Ava and Stefan jumped down behind her. She turned around and screamed.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, swiping at Stefan with her eyes closed.

"It's us." Ava said. "It's Stefan and Ava."

"Stefan? Ava? The ground gave way and I fell."

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here." Stefan said.

"How?" Bonnie asked?

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie, and jumped with great strength and got her out of the hole. Ava smiled up at them and did the same. Stefan had let go off Bonnie. "You can open your eyes now." he said.

"Whoa." she said, looking around amazed.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well, your grandmother told us what you were doing. We guessed the where." Ava said.

"I heard them. Down there. Behind the door. Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning—yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood—"

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

* * *

Stefan and Ava calmed Bonnie down and they all went back to Gram's house. She opened the door and hugged Bonnie.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle." She paused. "Can I talk to your friends for a minute?" Bonnie nodded and turned to Stefan and Ava.

"Thank you." she said and went inside and up the stairs.

"I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Sheila." Stefan said.

"I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Ava smirked.

"I was barely a teenager."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls. You know when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was." Stefan said.

"Until the cops showed up. You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way."

"Your family has a very long history of keeping our secret." Ava said. "We knew that we could trust you if you believed we were worthy of your trust."

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"We know that."

"As long as we're clear, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Sheila."

* * *

Ava went home and took a hot bath that night. She had needed to get a stress reliever. Once she did that she headed to Jeremy's. She passed by Stefan's room. Elena was sitting there, back from the trip, and she was crying. Stefan must have told her. Ava went to the garage and got out her green Kawasaki sport bike. She put on her helmet and drove off toward Jeremy's house. When she got there she hid her bike in the bushes and climbed up his window. It was already open.

"Hi." she said, as she climbed in.

"Hey." he said and grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her very passionately.

"What's that for?"

"I misssed you today." He kissed her again, but Ava could tell there was something much more going on there.


	15. Chapter 15, Welcome to the 50s

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long to write. I've been super busy. I still am looking for storyline suggestions and relationship ideas. Thanks for reading and review! :)**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 15**

Ava stood in the kitchen of the Gilbert house. Jeremy had invited her over for pizza and a movie, and by the way he sounded on the phone, she knew he was hiding something from her. Ava reached into the cabinet and pulled out four plates for herself, Jeremy, Elena, and Stefan. As she put them on the island counter, Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "You smell so good." he said. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter and started kissing her again.

"I have something for you." Ava said. Jeremy stopped and stepped back.

"Something for me?"

"I know it is early in the relationship, but I would feel better knowing you had it." Ava reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather bracelet. Jeremy didn't know this, but there was vervain in it, enough to keep vampires away. "So you will think of me." She smiled.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was the pizza guy. Jeremy left to go answer the door. Ava leaned up against the island and said up toward the ceiling, "He has it." so Stefan could hear.

* * *

The next day at school, Ava was with Elena when she gave Caroline a necklace full of vervain. They didn't need Damon to get into her head anytime soon. "It's so pretty. Thank you." Caroline said, hugging each of them. "God, it'll go with everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Elena said. "Just a little friend gift."

"Lesbian friend necklace?"

"Yeah." Ava said sarcastically. "Cause we're weird like that." She winked at them and they all laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I need to get to class." she said as Elena and Caroline walked over to a lunch table.

* * *

After school Ava and Jeremy went over to his house for a pretty intense make out session. They were sitting on his bed getting pretty hot and heavy when suddenly someone came through the door. "Break it up." Jenna said, setting a basket full of laundry on the desk.

"Sorry Ms. Sommers." Ava said, backing away from Jeremy.

"Jenna." she said, heading out the door. "And keep the door open." Jeremy sighed and walked over to the baskett and started putting clothes in drawers.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you to the dance tomorrow night, but it was either go or fail English."

"I get it. I don't want you to fail." Ava kept herself up by her arms and she laid on his bed.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not." she said. She walked over to him and kissed him. "There will be plenty of dances." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

* * *

The next day after school Ava went to look for some black heels to go with the rest of her 50s clothes she found put away in the back of her closet. She was walking along the sidewalk, when she walked past the Grill and heard Jeremy's voice. She smiled and turned around, heading inside. As she walked in she Jeremy in the corner, but he wasn't alone.

Jeremy was talking to a pretty girl with long brown hair. She started laughing.

"_Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" _Ava heard her asked.

_"Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea." _Jeremy responded.

_"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." _She paused. Jeremy had an uncomfortable look on his face. _"I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"_

_"Well, thanks for the help."_

Ava didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She left the Grill before Jeremy could she her. So that is why he had been acting weird. He had been hanging out with someone else, a girl.

* * *

"You got the hair right." Damon said as Ava walked into the study, with long flowing wavy hair. Ava smirked and held up their father's journal and tossed it onto the desk. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?"

"Because Stefan said you were looking for it."

"Why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have and so has Stefan. Nowhere in there does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you. So could Stefan."

"You two? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine."

"What about the others?"

"They can't come. They have to stay, but I could consider Katherine."

"What are you doing? What's your angle?"

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Ava turned around and headed back upstairs to get done getting ready.

* * *

Just as Ava put on the last little bit mascara on and examined herself in the mirror, wearing a short sleeved black and white striped shirt, 50s black leather pants, with black heels and a scarf, Damon came in to tell her Elena had been attacked. They went off to the Gilbert house.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked, pacing the floor.

"He was invited in." Elena said, cuddling closer to Stefan.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who this is?" Ava asked Damon, giving him a look.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more then one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Ava said.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan said.

"Then we go get him tonight."

"You up for it?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena.

"What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon instructed. "We will see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Ava said.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it." Damon looked at Ava. "It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it." Elena said. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Ava walked into the school gym arm and arm. The gym looked like the 50s threw up on it. It was like Ava was having a flashback. Ava and Elena excused themselves to go over to meet Bonnie and Caroline. They were decked on in 50s attire also. "Hey sexy ladies." Caroline teased as they walked up to them.

"Having fun?" Ava asked.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that."

Bonnie looked over Ava's shoulder. "What's Damon doing here?"

"He wanted to come." Elena informed her. "I promise. He'll behave."

"So what is this, like, a threesome now, Elena and the Salvatore brothers?"

"No." Elena said. "But if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon."

"Yeah." Ava said. "It's not like she can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie said.

"I'll help." Caroline said and the four girls smiled and giggled.

* * *

Ava saw Damon talking to Bonnie, but couldn't get over there before she left and Caroline seemed to threaten Damon. "Where did they go?" Elena asked, as the three of them walked up to Damon.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon paused. "Elena...would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She smiled and turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?" Stefan smiled and led Elena to the dance floor. Ava laughed. Damon turned to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I seem to remember a girl back in the 50s who begged me to go with her to an Elvis Presley concert."

"That was long time ago, before you were a complete jackass."

Damon smirked. Suddenly an Elvis song, Jail House Rock, started playing through the speakers. "Entertain your brother." he said extending a hand to her. Ava rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Fine." Damon walked her onto the dance floor and they started dancing. Ava practically stood there, not giving it much effort.

"Come on!" Damon yelled over the music. "Give me a little more then that. I know you still remember some moves." Ava sighed and started dance to the music. "There you go!" he yelled.

After a while, Damon and Ava ran off the dance floor just as a slow song started playing. They were laughing. "That was great." Ava said.

"See, I knew you would enjoy that. You used to love the 50s. I seem to remember a party girl."

"A party girl? I was not a party girl."

"Really? I seem to remember the girl who got backstage at a Presley concert and didn't come back till morning."

"We said we would never speak of that again." Damon laughed and looked over at the punch bowl.

"Seems like your boy found something fun to do." Ava turned and saw that girl from the Grill talking to Jeremy. Ava turned around to tell Damon it was nothing, but he was gone.

* * *

Ava sat at a table, watching everyone else dancing, when Stefan appeared behind her. "Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

Ava looked around and saw a door leading to a lit hallway. "There." she pointed out. "I'll find Damon." Ava ran over and grabbed Damon off the dance floor and dragged him away.

"What are you doing?" Damon annoyingly asked.

"He's here." And Damon snapped into attack mode. They found Stefan and found Elena in the cafeteria trying to fight the vampire. Stefan grabbed him and got him off Elena. "Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon told him.

He tried to run away, but Ava found a broken mop and stuck one half in him. "Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you." he grumbled in pain. Ava, mad, stuck the stake farther into his body.

"Wrong answer." she said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun."

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon said.

"No." he answered. Ava drove the stake farther into his body. He gasped. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Ava asked.

"Who else is there?" Damon questioned.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Damon looked at Stefan and Ava. Ava ripped out the stake and put it back it, but through his heart. His whole body turned gray, with veins appearing all over his body.

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked, still in shock.

"He had to die." Damon responded.

"But-"

"Elena." Stefan cut her off. "He's been invited in." Elena looked down and Stefan, Damon, and Ava heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Go." Stefan said to Damon. "We got this." Damon nodded and headed to face the person while Stefan and Ava went to dispose of the body.

* * *

Damon met back up with them in the school hallway. "There's no way that idiot was workin' alone."

"So the grimoire..." Stefan started. "That was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell."

"When the founding families burned her, they took her things." Ava stepped in. "And you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you two, putting all the pieces together." Damon said. "Good for you. I was half-right. Well it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"Our offer still stands." Ava said.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon mumbled.

"No." Stefan said. "Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No decepition. We're there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree?"

"We'll help you." Ava said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're your family."

"No that's not gonna cut it."

"Because we want you gone." Stefan said.

"Okay."

* * *

Ava walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and laid down with a thud. She looked at her cell and saw three missed calls from Jeremy. Ava didn't really feel like talking to him, since he obvious lied to her a little bit, but she did anyway.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi." Ava said quietly into the phone.

"Hey! I saw you tonight. You looked good."

Ava couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"So do you wanna come over?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired. But I promise I will see you tomorrow and we will have fun."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Ava hung up the phone and threw it at her pillow. She stripped down and took a warm steam shower, trying to relax.


	16. Chapter 16, Digging Up Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only nine episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the readers.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Klaus E. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this votes. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 16**

Ava stretched out in bed. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling, but then she frowned. It had all been a dream. She was still a vampire and life still sucked on occasion. She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Ava quickly sat up and covered herself. "Damon! Don't do that!"

"Did I scare you?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to cash in on our deal." Damon paused. "Get dressed." He got up off her bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Ava groaned and got out of the bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a lose T-shirt and walked out her door. "Took you long enough." Damon said.

Ava rolled her eyes and followed Damon to Stefan's room. She heard giggling as they approached the door. Elena was here. When they entered the room, they were under the sheets and Damon sat on the edge of the bed. They giggled and uncovered themselves.

"Good morning." Elena said to Stefan.

"I could get used to this." Stefan said going in for a kiss.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads." Damon said. Elena and Stefan looked and covered themselves, realizing there were two other people present.

"Damon! Please!" Elena yelled.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Oh stop being smutty."

"Seriously, get out!"

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon said, smirking. "Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it had to be right now?" Ava asked.

"Well, we have lots to do now that we're all friends. And working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan assured her.

"I'll look for it today." Elena sighed.

"Good." Damon said.

Ava stepped farther into the room. "How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire. He seemed like a bit of a dimwit."

"In lieu of any other options." Damon chimed in.

"Okay," Elena started. "What exactly is a grimoire anyways?"

"It's a witch's cookbook."

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself. "Stefan explained. "So every witch would document their work."

"Yeah cookbook." Damon smirked.

"What about our mystery vampire?" Ava asked. "Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are."

"And I don't like that disadvantag. So...chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole menage-foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. Don't screw it up." Damon walked out of the room.

"He doesn't-" Elena started, but stopped as Ava and Stefan both put their finger to their lips, indicating he could still be listening. "Oh, right. Yeah." Ava turned and left the room just as they headed back under the sheets.

* * *

Once Elena and Stefan had gotten dressed, Ava and the couple headed to the Gilbert house. Stefan help get a couple of boxes out. They were full of old family stuff. Ava grabbed a box and rummaged through it at the island, while Elena and Stefan looked in their own.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" Elena asked. "That we're both trying to help him?"

"I don't think Damon don't knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan said.

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that we have let our guard down and let Damon back into our lives, he's done something to make us regret that. We will not make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets open and Damon gets Katherine back?"

Ava sighed and threw a book back into the box. "I think no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." The room was silent. Ava exhaled, calming down and walked over to them as Elena pulled out a photo. "That's Jonathan Gilbert."

Ava heard the sound of footsteps enter the kitchen. She looked up and saw Jeremy. She smiled, walking over to him and putting an arm around him. He did the same and kissed her forehead.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Just going through stuff, feeling sentimental." Elena replied. "Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"I just did a history report on it."

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Ava gave Jeremy is kissed and she and Stefan headed to the school, telling everyone the were going to go "shopping for food" for tonight's dinner. Stefan and Ava got up the school and immediately went in, looking for Mr. Saltzman. They got down the hallway and heard footsteps. They followed and came to the history room. Mr. Saltzman had his back to them, but when he turned, he fired a dart at them, but Stefan caught it.

Ava pushed Alaric into the desks, making him fall on the ground. "You shouldn't have don that." she said. Alaric stood up. "Have a seat." Stefan grabbed the gun he used to fire the dart at them.

"What is this? Compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Stefan paused, seeing the fear in Alaric's face. "We're not going to hurt you...unless you try that again." To show his trust Stefan handed him back the gun, and Alaric gripped his hands around it, his heart beating a little bit faster. "Now...who are you?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing." Ava said. "Come on. Tell us the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paramormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead." Alaric paused. "A vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Ava asked.

"It's on my desk."

"No it's not."

Alaric got up and went over to his desk. The journal was no longer there. "It was on my desk." Alaric turned back to them and slowly made his way back to the desk, sitting down again.

"How long have you been aware of us?" Stefan asked, as he and Ava both sat in desks.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?"

"You met Damon." Ava said.

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

"Are you certain it was Damon?"

"I witnessed it."

"If your here for revenge," Stefan said. "This is going to end very badly for you."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife."

"I thought you said that Damon-"

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

"Damon can never know why you're here." Ava informed him. "He'll kill you without blinking."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't." Stefan said. "We can help you. If you let us."

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. Elena and Damon answered it. "We need to talk." Ava said. Elena looked over at Jeremy who was concentrated on a video game and she closed the door behind her and Damon.

"Alaric didn't have the journal." Stefan said.

"Who took it?" Damon asked, getting mad.

"We don't know." Ava said, crossing her arms and leaning against the house.

"You know what there's something really off about that teacher."

"No he doesn't know anything." Stefan stepped in. "Somebody got to it right before us."

"Who else knew about it?" Damon stopped pacing for a second, and looked at the door. Ava could read his mind.

"No Damon!" Ava said, following him into the house. " Leave him out of it!"

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Damon!" Elena shouted.

Damon went into the living room and went up to Jeremy. He paused the game. "So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"You're kinding me right?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Jer," Elena started. "Did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Ava asked, getting jealous.

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" Damon asked.

"I just know her. She wants to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect, I'll drive. Come on." Damon grabbed his leather jacket and keys. Jeremy stood up and followed Damon to the door. Ava looked after him shocked. He had defientely been lying to her. Jeremy saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'll explain later." he said, kissing her and then leaving with Damon. Elena's phone started ringing. She went upstairs and answered it. Stefan looked at Ava.

"You didn't know about Anna?" he asked.

"No!' she said. She followed Elena up the stairs, with Stefan at her heels. When they got up, Elena had just hung up.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets the journal before we do, then..."

"Doesn't matter." Ava said, keeping in angry tears, taking a bundle of paper out from inside her jacket.

"What is that?" Elena asked, getting up going over to them.

"It's a copy of it." Stefan informed her.

"How did you get it?"

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to us."

"He did?"

"Not exactly." Ava shrugged. "But we got it." Ava handed a few paper to Elena, some to Stefan, and kept some for her. The three spread around the room and started reading.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena said. " 'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the here after. They mocked my fear, but it was Giusppe Salvatore who-' Is that you father?"

Ava and Stefan nodded and Ava took the page from her. " 'It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.' ". Stefan sat on the window sit alongside his sister. Both stared blankly at the floor.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1863:_

_Ava took her bonnett off and set it on her bed. She was so grateful to be home. She had been waiting for this day ever since her father sent her away. Ava let out a sigh, smoothed her dress and walked downstairs and to her father's office door. She quietly knocked and entered. She found her father sitting at his desk, glasses on, reading a book. _

_"Hello Father." Ava said softly. _

_"Avandra." he said, taking off the glasses. "You're home." _

_"Yes. Stefan and Damon said you wanted to talk to me once I returned."_

_"Yes. Sit please." Ava did as she was told and her father got up and walked over to her. "What happened over the last few months, I want you to forget it. I love you Avandra. I want you to know that. I know I said harsh things, but I am your father. I want us to move forward with our lives." _

_"I would like that very much Father." _

_"Good. Now, I have been talking with Mr. Harper. Thomas would like to call upon you." Ava put her head down. "Do not worry my child. We will take this secret to our graves." Her father quickly turned around, going for another book off the shelf. While his back was turned, Ava placed her hands on her abdomen, missing the baby that was once there._

* * *

Ava looked at Stefan and he looked at her. "I know where it is." they both said. They quickly left the house with Elena trailing behind. They explained to her what they discovered and arrived at the boarding house to get shovels. The crazy old man had literally took all his secrets to the grave with him.

They got to the cemetery and quickly found the burial spot. Ava and Stefan started digging. "Why isn't you father buried in your family's tomb?' Elena asked, breaking the silence that was had plagued them since they had arrived at the cemetery.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Ava said, throwing dirt into a pile.

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?"

"As sure as I could be." Stefan said. Elena sighed and jumped down into the hole with them. "Elena, we can do this on our own."

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help."

"I know and we appreciate that, but-"

"This town is my home, you guys. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more then you do." Stefan sighed and handed Elena a shovel, and all three started digging again.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this."

After a while, Elena huffed and pufffed her way back to the surface. Ava and Stefan had dug most of the hole. She stared at them.

"What?" Ava asked, stopping her digging.

"Not many girls can say they've done this."

Stefan stuck the shovel in the ground and hit something. Ava grabbed his shovel and jumped up next to Elena. Stefan whiped off some dirt and opened the lid off the caskett. It revealed a skeletion in civil war type clothing. It was clutching a leather bound book. Stefan took it out and closed the lid. Ava shined a light on the book as Stefan opened it, revealing a smaller white book. He opened it.

"Is that it?"

He nodded and started reading. "Well what do you know." All three looked up to see an angry Damon, holding a shovel. He threw it on the ground. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't bring her back." Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.

" Oh, you're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Oh course I was going to do it by myself, because they only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you two..." He looked at Elena and Ava. "You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"You won't kill her." Ava said, putting an arm in front of Elena.

"I can do better." Damon sped over to Elena, pushing Ava on Stefan in the hole. They stood up as Damon held on to Elena and fed her his blood. " Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend, while Ava gets a B.F.F."

"Let her go!" Ava yelled.

"The book!"

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures I will."

Stefan threw the book at Damon's feet and let Elena go. She jumped to Stefan and Ava, embracing Stefan, while Ava rubbed her back. Damon bent down, dusted off the book and ran off.

* * *

Ava slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She laid on her bed and groaned. She had broken Damon's trust, something she didn't want to do. Her brother had trusted her since they were kids, and now almost 200 years of that was down the drain.

Ava's phone started buzzing on the night stand. She rolled over in bed and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Elena's gone."


	17. Chapter 17, Opening The Tomb

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only eight episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the reader's.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Klaus E. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 17**

Ava and Stefan walked into the library, finding Damon who was reading Emily's grimoire. They quickly walked over to him. "Anna took Elena." Stefan informed him.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said, annoyed.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, we've been searching." Ava told him. "What if your blood hasn't passed through her system?"

"Well at least we know you'll see her again."

"Damon please." Stefan basically begged. "What do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope you can go. Really."

"You know all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon answered sarcastically.

"So please, just tell us what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell us."

"I mean this sincerely-I hope Elena dies." And with that, Damon picked up the grimoire and left the room.

* * *

Ava texted Jeremy to meet her at the Grill. She wanted some answers and she sure was going to get them. She walked in just in time to see Jeremy finishing up a conversation. She walked over his table. "Hi." she said.

"Hey!" he said, giving her a hug and kissing her. "I thought I was gonna see you again last night."

"My brothers needed me. Family drama, stuff like that."

"I get it."

"But last night you said you were going to "explain" Anna. Who is she?"

"She helped me with a reasearch paper for history. Showed me all these cool books, it's why I got an A. We started hanging out."

"What type of hanging out?" Ava asked, wondering if he understood what she implyed.

"Ava, it's not like that. I would never do that to you. She tried a couple times, but I also told her that I had a girlfriend, and she was the most amazing girlfriend I could ask for." he said, taking her hands.

"Look Jer, I don't want to be that girlfriend who is stalking her boyfriend, but I don't know if you should trust Anna."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel right about her. I just want you to trust me."

"I do." Ava smiled at him and then felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and there was a message from Stefan. _'I know where Elena is.'_. Ava gathered her things.

"I have to go."

"Okay, but you're going to that party tonight right?"

"Maybe. Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Well then why don't we maybe meet up." Ava smiled before kissing Jeremy and left the Grill to find Stefan.

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked up to a dirty motel room. It was one of the more bland ones in Mystic Falls. This is where Grams said they would be. They quickly went up the stairs, listening in before they found the right room. Stefan angerly kicked the door in and they immediately heard screaming from the vampire that had captured them. Ava threw the curtains open so he would burn faster.

"Stefan! Ava!" Elena yelled.

"Get outside!" Stefan told Elena and Bonnie.

Elena and Bonnie quickly left and Ava grabbed a hold of the vampire shirt. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If we ever see you again we will kill you." Ava threw him back on the ground and she and Stefan left the motel room, taking the girl's to Gram's house.

* * *

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her Grams as they all sat in the Bennett witch's living room.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan had told me they'd taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry. About all this."

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said.

"A prisoner in my own house?" Sheila asked. "I don't think so."

"We can't protect you if you leave the house." Ava said.

"We'll protect ourselves."

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her." Elena said. "If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No." Bonnie said. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Shelia exclaimed. "As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Ava said.

"He already agreed once."

"Yeah." Stefan said. "And then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do."

* * *

Elena had a plan and she said it would follow through. Stefan and Ava took her to the boarding house and then went to the tomb. They started digging it out, making a way to get in. They had done thise for a while, until Bonnie and Grams showed up.

"Cleared the debris away." Stefan said, stopping his digging. "Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now."

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, motioning to a pile of fire equipment.

"It's everything we need to destory them." Ava said.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Damon and Elena appeared. "Brother. Sister." He paused. "Witches."

"Everything okay?" Ava asked.

"I just want to get this over with." Elena said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

All six of them walked down into the tomb, and the witches set up. "Air. Earth. Fire." Shelia said, doing something with each element.

"Water." Bonnie said, handing her a bottle of water.

"That's it?" Elena asked. "Just water from the tap?"

"As oppose to what?" Shelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Shelia smirked and Damon pulled out a blood bag from inside his jacket."What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine." Damon said."Gotta have something to get her going. Unless you girl's offering to tap a vein. Admit it. You two can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said, but Ava just remained silent.

"We're ready."Bonnie said, taking the sibilings away from their conversation. Everyone's attention then focused on the two witches held hands and began to recite a spell.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked, whispering.

"Sounds Latin." Ava replied.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena said. The torches flared up as they kept reciting the spell. "What's happening?"

Suddenly they stopped and the tomb door opened. "It worked." Bonnie said.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan and Ava.

"We're gonna go get the gasoline." Ava said. "We'll be right back." Stefan and Ava went up their make shift stairs and up into the night to get the equipment. When they got to the surface someone was already there. Ben stood there and lying on the ground was an unconcious Jeremy.

"Dark down there?" Ben asked.

"Thought I told you to leave." Ava said.

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you."

"Hey hero!" Stefan and Ava turned and saw Anna. So what Stefan had said was true. She was Pearl's daughter from 1864. "I'm going down there to get my mother."

"I can't let you do that." Stefan said.

"Well Ben's aboutto make a main course out of Elena's kid brother and your boyfriend." She said, motioning to Ava. "So you can stop me or him. Your choice." And they watched Anna go down into the tomb.

They both turned back to Ben. "Do you really think that she cares about you?" Stefan asked. "You're desposable."

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want."

"Are you going to say eternal life?" Ava asked. "You really that stupid?"

"You know, I've heard about you two. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me."

Ben rushed toward Stefan and Ava, but Ava knocked him on the ground and Stefan picked up a gasoline nozzle.

"Is that all you got?"

"No." Stefan said. "I got this." And he sprayed Ben with the gasoline. Ava lit a match and set Ben on fire before running back into the tomb. When they got down there, Elena was no where to be found. "Where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie informed them.

"What?!"Ava exclaimed. Stefan and Ava ran toward the tomb door, but Sheila stopped them.

"Stefan! Ava! If you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door."

"What the seal?" Ava asked.

"Some seals keeps vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human. She can't leave." Stefan said. "And Katherine can't. Damon can't."

"You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Ava asked in shock.

"I told you, I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Suddenly Elena's screams could be heard and Stefan ran into the tomb with Ava following. They both ran until they found Anna feeding Elena to her mother.

"Let her go!" Stefan yelled, pushing Anna out of the way and pulling Elena up. "Go. Go. I'm right behind you." Elena ran out of the tomb. Once she was some distance away, they ran after her. They got up to the entrance, but they couldn't get out.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked them.

"It's gonne be okay." Bonnie told them. "We'll fix it."

"What is it?"

"We can't." Ava said.

"Can't? Can't what?"

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie said.

"You went in there not knowing if you could back out?"

"We heard you scream." Stefan said.

"We've can't leave them in there. We promised them. Both of us."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila said. Stefan and Ava looked at each other and then ran deeper into the tomb to find Damon.

* * *

They searched the tomb for a while before they finally found him. He was frustrated. "She's not here." he said.

"Damon."Ava said, trying to calm him down.

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She's not here!" Damon yelled at threw the blood bag at the wall.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan said.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Ava said.

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending an eternity down here." Stefan said. "She not worth it!"

"No!"

Suddenly Elena ran up to them. Damon looked at him, thinking it was Katherine. "Damon! Please." she said. Damon nodded and they all ran to leave the tomb before they couldn't hold the spell.

The four ran out of the tomb just as they let go of the spell. Stefan hugged Elena. Damon looked at them, but Ava put a hand on Damon's shoudler and side hugged her brother, laying a head on his arm.

Stefan, Elena, and Ava walked out of the tomb a

* * *

nd Ava quickly ran over to Jeremy, followed by Elena.

"He's okay." Ava said. Jeremy groaned and Damon walked out of the tomb. Elena walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

* * *

Ava had a glass of water and some pills in her hands as she walked into Jeremy's room, sitting on the bed. She handed them to him.

"How's your head?"

"Uh-it's alright. I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"And you don't remember anything?"

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm sorry."

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." They both kissed very passionately and Ava could feel her fangs come out. She moved back, but obvioulsy Jeremy saw. "What up with your eyes?"

"I think I got an eye lash in it." She quickly calmed herself.

"Let me see." She turned to him and he checked her eye. "I don't see anything."

"Guess I got it out." She kissed him again. "I have to go, but call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And she walked out of his room and the Gilbert house.

* * *

Once Ava got home she saw her brothers sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. She put down her things and sat inbetween them with a hand on Damon's knee and her head on Stefan's shoulder. The Salavtore sibilings sat there for a while.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I am making some changes so I hope you guys don't hate me. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18, The Bachelor Auction

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only seven episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the reader's.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 18**

Ava sat on Elena's bed while she in Stefan stood, Elena putting up her clothes. "Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asked.

"It can't be true." Elena said. "Right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy." She paused. "I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her?" Ava asked.

"I don't know. I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that."

"Elena did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. You two knew that already?"

Stefan sighed. "The night at the school, when he attacked us, he told us some things about her death..."

"Well-" Elena started, but Ava quickly stood up and interrupted her.

"No, no. It's not the possible. The coincedence is-it's too much. Now listen, if you decide to go talk with Isobel's friend, we'll go with you. Okay?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet."

"We should get going." Stefan said to Ava. "We've got to go deal with Damon stuff."

"How's he doing?"

"He's dealing in his own way."

* * *

When Ava and Stefan got home, they walked into loud music and girls giggling. Ava walked into the parlor and turned off the stereo. "Noooo!" Damon whined. "Buzzkill. Greetings."

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked, Ava walking over to him.

"Yeah."

"Without the tri-delts." Ava said, sitting on the couch arm and motioning to the half naked girls in her house.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're very good at keeping secrets." Stefan looked at Damon and the girls went off to the side, giggling and talking together. "You two are worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I've spent the last 145 years with one goal: get inside the tomb. Granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescused, but why dwell? You now, it's liberating not having a master plan. Now I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's what we're afraid of."

"Relax. I haven't killed anybody in...to long."

"Those girls?" Stefan asks.

"Will end up in their dorm rooms with headaches, thinking they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't come to give me a pep talk. So drink up. Spill it my sibilings."

"There was a women you may have known a few years back, a women named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the women of my past right now. Seriously?"

"You killed her." Ava said.

"What's your point?"

"We just-we just wanna know if you remember anything about her."

"It's like a needle in a hay stack."

"Well think hard." Stefan said, through gritted teeth. "It's important."

"Nothing is important, not anymore. Great chat. I have to go explout some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand, "TTFN", said the tri-delt." And with that Damon walked over to his girls to contiue his activities.

* * *

A little while after the conversation with Damon, Ava recieved a text message from Alaric, wanting them to meet him. The two siblings walked up to him in the town sqaure. "Thanks for meeting me." Alaric said. "Somethings come up."

"Jenna told you?" Ava half said hald asked.

"Yeah."

"So it's true." Stefan said. " Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother."

"What does Elena know?"

"About your wife?"

"About everything. About you two and your brother."

"She knows what we are." Ava explained. "And she knows that you know about vampires."

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?"

"No. We couldn't tell her." Stefan said. "Not till we knew for sure."

"You'd said you'd help me."

"We asked Damon without saying to much. He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again."

"Damon is not stable right now." Ava said.

"He killed my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"We're telling you not to push this." Stefan said with enthausis.

"Give me a reason not to."

"Your survival. How's about that for a reason. We'll handle it,,but for now you need to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?"

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan hissed.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would too."

"We need something of yourwife's to show Damon." Alaric reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a folded up photo of Isobel. Stefan nodded and the two left Alaric.

* * *

The next day, Ava straightened her blue silk blouse. Even if it was a bachelor auction, there would still be cute guys, and Jeremy had been really distant lately, which bothered Ava. She looked over at Isobel's picture on her desk. Stefan had asked her to ask Damon about it. She picked it up and headed into Damon's room. He was finshing getting dressed.

"Where did Elena go?"

"She's on her way to the Grill. Listen, I wanted to talk to you." Ava pulled out the picture and showed it to Damon. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Do you remember her now?"

"Who wants to know."

"I do."

"Who else wants to know?"

"Did you kll her?"

"Sorry. I don't know her." Damon walked past Ava, but stopped at his door. "Hey, you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls awaits." And with that he left.

* * *

Ava waited for Stefan to go to the auction and when they arrived, they showed up just in time to hear Damon tell Alaric how he knew his wife. Elena was upset and went outside, with the two right at her heels.

"Elena." Stefan said.

"He killed her!" she exclaimed. "He was the vampire that killed her!"

"We don't know what happened." Alaric said they never found a body." Ava said.

"Oh my god, Stefan."

"I know-I know. I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you, but we wanted to know more first."

"I was feeling sorry for him. I thought this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid."

"He doesn't knwo about the connection to you. We thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge." Ava said.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might acutally change."

Elena looked down and then looked back up, but she had a confused, yet scared expression on her face. Stefan and Ava turned, seeing she was looking at a man. "That man. I saw that man outside of Trudie's."

"Get back inside." Stefan said, huddling his sister and Elena toward the door.

* * *

Elena had confronting Damon, so upset that she just had to leave. Ava and Stefan followed her outsife, taking her home, but the strang man from earlier stopped them. "I have a message." he said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Stop looking."

"Stop looking for what?" Ava asked.

"She doesn't wan to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena asked, shocked.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's aliv? Does that mean she's a-"

"Elena, he's under compulsion." Stefan said.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Elena calmly said.

"Good. I'm done now." The man stpped backwards and was immediately ran over by a car. He was dead in an instant. They ran over to him.

"Come one." Stefan said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Stefan and Ava took Elena home, and when they arrived back at their place, they found Damon, looking at the dead body of Alaric. "What happened?" Ava asked. "What did you do?"

"Do what? He attacked me."

"Damon." Stefan sternly said.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?"

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She douns me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it." Ava said. "You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this." Damon walked out of the room and Stefan and Ava went to go sit on the couch in front of Alaric's body. As soon as they sat down, Alaric gasped for air.

"What happened?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You were just... Did Damon tun you?" Stefan asked.

"No. I went for him and then he stabbed me.

"No. No. No." Ava said. "You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

"No. It's...it's something else."

"Then how."

Alaric looked down at the clunky ring on his finger. "Isobel. This ring protected me."

"That's impossible."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19, Jeremy Finds Out

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only six episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the reader's.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 19**

Ava ran the light pink lip stick over her lips, puckering into the mirror. She checked her teeth one last time and put the empty blood bag back into her purse. She felt like a junky, eating in the privacy of the high school bathroo. But she wanted to see Jeremy tonight and talk to him. She hadn't seen him in a while, yet they were supposed to be dating.

Ava walked out of the restroom and saw Stefan and Elena at Elena's locker. She joined them. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." Elena said, smiling.

"So as I was saying," Stefan started. "Damon hasn't said a word to us. Every time we try to talk to him, he shuts us down."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?"

"Who knows?" Ava said. "He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean its gonna hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena said.

"You have every reason to be upset with him."

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over vampire brother? Nah...I haven't thought about it at all."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother."

"Amen to that." Ava said, leaning against the lockers.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked.

"No vampire, but you. And of course you to Ava. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun."

"Ooh, that sounds good to me." Stefan said, putting an arm around Elena.

"When do we start?" Ava asked and the three laughed and walked toward class.

* * *

After Ava got out of school, she went straight to Jeremy's. Well at least after she knew Stefan and Elena had left on their date. Ava had taken great care picking an outfit. Something sexy, but not to sexy. Just to keep Jeremy's eyes. She walked up to his door, and knocked. Jeremy opened it, with eyes wide, looking her up and down.

"Hi." he said, smiling.

"Hi." she said, kissing him passionitely on the lips.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well it would help if you went to school." Ava walked inside th house, holding Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah, about that, things have been weird lately and I just didn't feel up for school." Ava led him into the kitchen. Jeremy put her on top of the island, kissing her.

"I was thinking since Elena and Stefan are having a date night, we could too."

"I like that idea."

"I was thinking, dinner, and making out on the couch."

"Oh I love that idea." Ava smiled and hopped off the counter. She walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a few food items. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Then how about we clear that up. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Mystic Falls. Damon was about four when I was born and then we left."

"What about Stefan?"

"Stefan's my twin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Uh...we moved around a lot, and then our parents died. That's when we kind of seperated. Stefan and I finally decided to come home a couple months ago."

"Where did you go?"

"All over. We were even in London for a while. Perfected my British accent." She smiled. "So completely off topic, but Elena told me you got an 'A' on your paper. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I was actually thinking about squeezing one more out on 'The Vampires of Mystic Falls'".

"Vampires? Haven't you exhuasted that subject?"

"No. I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing as vampires. They're just different from the way we always thought they were."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Misunderstood."

Ava looked at him funny. "You're kidding right?"

"No. I mean it's important me."

"Well if it's important to you, maybe I could be more...open-minded." Jeremy smiled at her. "So what do you want? Italian? Chinese? Oh, I can make a mean grilled cheese sandwich."

"I haven't had one of those in forever."

"Grilled cheese it is."

"I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me."

"Sure." Ava turned around, to grab the bread and when she did she heard a gasp and smelt the familiar smell of blood. She turned to find Jeremy with a bleeding hand and a knife. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?"

"I can't." Ava said uncomfortably.

"You got a problem with blood, Ava?"

And she lost control. Ava grabbed Jeremy's neck and ran him into the frig, her face face vamped out. "What are you doing?"

"I knew it." Jeremy lifted his hand up to her. "Go for it."

Ava looked at Jeremy's hand. She hadn't had live blood in such a long time. She quickly grabbed his hand and began to drink, the sweet taste of the blood going down her throat. She started moaning, when she heard the door open. It was Jenna. Jeremy looked into the hall and greeted her. Ava quickly ran out of the back door, tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

Ava walked up the path to her house, just as she saw Stefan and Elena walking inside. She quickly wiped off the tears and blood from her face. She joined them at the door. "How did it go?" Elena asked.

"Great." she lied. The three walked in to find Damon and Matt's mom, Kelly, all over each other and Matt and Caroline in disbelief. "I got to..." Matt started, but became silent.

"It's fine." Caroline said. "Just go."

"I'll take her home." Elena reasurred him.

"Thanks man." Matt said to Stefan, handing him some keys before heading out the door.

* * *

Ava quickly went upstairs and into her room, fixing her make up before Stefan or Damon could tell she had been crying. What the hell was Jeremy thinking? Why had he done that to her? The most important question was how did he know what she was? She was going to have to talk to him after she calmed down.

She walked downstairs, just as Stefan came in. They went into the living room to find Damon. "Are you crazy?" Stefan asked.

"Save the lecture...Look..." But before Damon could finish his sentence, somone jumped through the window. He jumped on Ava and stabbed her with a piece of wood, both of them falling to the ground. Ava groaned and rolled over as Damon slammed into the vampire. They started fighting an a girl came through the window. She and Stefan started fighting. Ava stood up and pulled the stake out of her stomach. She tossed it at Stefan and he stabbed the girl in the heart. She fell on the ground, dead. Damon and the man stopped fighting, when he saw the girl dead and he jumped out of the window.

"Damn it." Damon groaned.

"I remember them." Ava said, clutching her stomach. "From 1864. They were in the tomb."

"Yeah." Damon hesitated. "About that."

* * *

Ava changed her clothes and went over to the Gilbert house. She got in through the window and waited for him. He came in through the bathroom, suprised to see her. "What the hell?"

"I could have killed you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"I should have,"

"But you didn't."

"How did you know?"

"I saw all these articles. And I saw your face when you kissed me and then I thought of how crazy Vicki had been acting."

"You know you can't tell anyone right?"

"Who would believe me?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guy like you."

"Like what?"

"Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?"

"Because...I want you to turn me."

* * *

**So Jeremy knows about Ava. What will that do for there relationship. Just a little catching up:  
1) Jeremy is still talking to Anna and knows she's a vampire. He also kissed her too. So just pretend he found out in a different way.  
2) Ava is going to be involved in a lot of the Alaric/Damon thing.  
3) Tyler thinks Ava is hot and something will happen that will draw them closer.  
Keep on voting for your choice of guy. Klaus is in the lead, so maybe Ava will get a little Original sugar. If you guys have anymore ideas, please say. I want to make this story for you guys. Keep reviewing. I love it when I get them. Until next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20, Saving Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only five episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the reader's.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 20**

Thunder clapped and lightning striked. A storm was brewing in Mystic Falls and there was a whirlwind going on in Ava's mind. Jeremy Gilbert, her human boyfriend, had asked her to turn him. Ava couldn't remember the last time she had turned someone. Ava couldn't think of anything to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love storms." she said akwardly, looking out of Jeremy's window.

"Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water."

"It's only Dracula. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly."

"Seriously?" he asked, believing her.

"First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read."

"You gotta tell me more. Are Stefan and Damon ones too? I need to know."

"No, they aren't. They are just apart of the act and that is the last question you get. Cause you aren't gonna be one."

"Come on! You can't keep saying "no" to me."

"Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"Who do you ever want this? Give me one good reason."

"Cause I..." He paused.

"Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence." There was a knock at the door and Ava disappeared out of the open window.

* * *

The next morning Elena came over. Ava had a hard time looking at her, knowing that her little brother knew about all this and wanted to be turned. Damon was finishing boarding up the window the two vampires broke.

"I say we go to Pearl's bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said, backing away from the window of wood.

"Yeah." Stefan said sarcastically. "And then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say "Oops. Sorry?'".

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information." Damon said, trying to defend himself. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is." Ava said. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"We all woke up this morning to learn the vampires had been released from the tomb. We've deserved snarky." Elena said, being extra snarky.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch."

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?"

Damon sighed and got up, leaving the room. Ava did the same.

* * *

Elena left after a while and Ava went into the living room to read. She was reading "The Great Gatsby". It was her favorite book. Damon eventually came in. He sat at the desk, annoyingly fixing a clock. Stefan came in rain gear. "Hunting party?" Damon asked.

"I gotta get my strength up." he answered. "Do you wanna come with me, Ava?"

"No thanks."

"You know I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge."

"We'll talk when I get back."

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Stefan put on his hood and went outside into the rain. Damon looked at Ava. "You still haven't told him your drinking from blood bags."

"I feel like it's not important."

"Not important? You're drinking from a baggie! You know if you wanted to, you could drink live and stay undetected."

"I made my choice a long time ago Damon, and I'm sticking to it." Ava stood up.

"Whatever you say." She heard Damon say as she walked out of the room.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Stefan hadn't returned. Ava was getting worried. She finally convince Damon to go over to Elena's. She had him call first, but when she didn't pick up, Ava decided she was avoiding Damon and they went in person.

"You're ignoring me." Damon said when Elena opened the door.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead."

"Is Stefan here?" Ava asked.

"No. Why? Something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone."

"We figured he was here." Damon chimed in.

Elena picked up her phone and dialed Stefan's number. "It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon grimly said.

* * *

Damon and Ava stood on the porch of a house in the middle of the woods. Damon knocked roughly. "Pearl!" he yelled. "Open this door! I swear to God I'll bust through and rip you're head off."

The door opened, revealing the vampire from last night. "Pearl's not home." He looked up at the sky. "Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's our brother?" Ava asked.

"Billy." the man called. From inside the house Damon and Ava saw two vampires drag in a hurt Stefan.

"You're dead." Damon said through clenched teeth. He stepped forward, but couldn't get in the house.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You two haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

An older lady walked up to the door. Bite marks covered her body. She had obviously been their blood supply. "Yes, Fredrick, honey?"

"Never let these two in." he compelled her.

"I'll never let them in." she repeated. One of the vampires hit Stefan. He groaned.

Fredrick smiled. "One hundred and forty-five years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you two and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well, I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Billy pulled out a stake and plunged it into Stefan. He cried out in pain. "You have a nice day." And he closed the door in there face.

Damon angrily kicked the door and the two ran back to the car. Elena got out with an umbrella. "What happened? Where is he?"

"They have him." Ava said. "We can't get in."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in." Damon said, annoyed.

"I can get in." Elena said.

"You're not going in there."

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there!" Ava said.

"Why are you two doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge." Damon said. "They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"I know." Damon said.

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there."

"We know." Ava said. "Elena, we know. But I don't know how to get him out."

* * *

Damon thought that Alaric could help them, so they booked it to the high school. They all sat in his classroom, thinking of a plan. "Stefan's in the house." Elena said. "Damon and Ava are vampires and can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable." Damon stopped her. "Yours on the other hand..."

"You have your ring." Ava said.

"Please Mr. Saltzman." Elena said. "Please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry Elena." Alaric said. "But it's not my problem.

"That's a shame." Damon said. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd cn help you find your wife."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena, Ava." The three started to leave, but Alaric stopped them.

"All right! I'll go." Alaric reached under his desk and pulled out a bag of arsenal weapons.

"Teacher by day," Damon said. "vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that."

"What are these?" Elena asked, picking up a small dart.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."

"Just get us in and we'll get Stefan out." Ava said.

"That's your plan?" Elena asked. "You're just gonna take them all on yourselves?"

"Well, we'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Damon said.

Elena picked up the dart again. "Whoa!" Alaric said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon kept repeating.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them and then I'll get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed." Ava said. "You're not going in there."

"I'm going."

Damon turned to Alaric. "So when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can. We know to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically be in the way."

"Damon, this is not the time for this." Elena said sternly.

"Fine. Elena you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"We can't protect you Elena. We don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your hand ripped off. We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't be distracted with your safety. Of this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go," Ava said. "Let's go."

* * *

The four of them pilled into the car and went back to the house. Ava and Damon snuck around back while Alaric got inside. They heard the blender and faucet turn on and Alaric opened the door.

"What's going on?" Miss Gibbons asked.

"I'm really sorry, but you're gonna need to invite my friends inside.

"Oh I'm sorry. They're not allowed in the house."

"I know that. But you've gotta make an exception."

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Alaric pushed her outside and Damon held her. "Miss Gibbons tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No it's just me."

"No? Good." And with that Damon snapped her neck. He and Ava stepped over the body, entering the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric said.

"It doesn't work that way." Ava said.

"She is human."

"And I'm not!" Damon spat back. "So I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body."

* * *

Alaric left the house, taking the body and Damon and Ava quickly hid in the pantry, when a vampire came into the room. He walked toward the door and Ava jumped out, staking him. They heard Fredrick yell from the other room, but what caught their attention was the sound of panting. They quickly ran for it, finding Elena.

"Are you insane?" Damon yelled quietly.

Elena looked at the guard and Ava quickly ran over to him, staking him. The three entered the cellar. "Elena." Stefan said. "You shouldn't be here..."

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Ava said, trying to get him and another vampire free. Her hands burned.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan informed her.

"Elena pull that." Damon said, motioning to a rope. She did and Stefan fell to the ground. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Stefan said. He leaned down and pulled the stakes out of the other vampires feet.

"Come on, we gotta go." Ava said, helping her brother up.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah."

"All right, go!"

"What about you two?"

"You rescue. We'll distract. Go!" And Elena took off with Stefan.

* * *

Fredrick walked into the dining room, noticing a dead vampire on the ground. Damon caught him and they started fighting. Two vampires walked in and Ava started fighting them. They got the better of her and pinned her and Damon down. Fredrick left and room, and the siblings got free, fighting them. One was about to stake Damon, when Alaric fired a dart at him and then the other.

"We're going after Fredrick!" Damon yelled, and he and Ava went around the house. They couldn't find him. They walked back to Alaric just as he killed another one. "Fredrick's gone."

"Let's get out of here." Ava said.

"I'm gonna kill him."

They walked outside onto the porch, but more vampires started surronding them.

"How many more of those darts do you have?" Damon asked Alaric.

"One."

"Not gonna be enough." Ava said.

"So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife, it was a lie?"

"Yep." Alaric said.

Suddenly Pearl and Anna arrived. "Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?" she asked.

"Us?" Ava asked. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon told her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." And with that Damon, Ava, and Alaric left.

* * *

Ava learned that Vicki's body had been found. She wanted to go to Jeremy, but when she did, she found Anna. No wonder he had been acting strange. He was still hanging out wit her. He wanted her to turn him if she didn't. A tear slipped down Ava's cheek and she walked away.

Once she got home she went up to Stefan's room to make sure he was okay. She entered and saw bloodbags scattered across the floor. Her eyes scanned the room, and they fell on Stefan, who was sitting in the corner drinking from another one.


	21. Chapter 21,The Kick-Off To Founder's Day

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Sorry this took so long. Only four episodes left of season 1, then on to season 2! I have a question for all the reader's.**

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 21**

Ava woke up the next morning to music blasting from the room next door. Ava got up and met Damon in the hall. They both walked into Stefan's room. He was exercising.

"Could you turn it up a little bit?" Damon sarcastically yelled over the music. "It's not annoying yet."

"Sorry." Stefan yelled.

Ava walked over the stereo, turning it off. "When are you two going back to school?" Damon asked. His tone implyed that he wanted the house back to himself.

"Soon." Stefan went to the ground, starting to do push ups.

"Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural." Damon put a glass of blood on the table next to Stefan.

"Can you please get that away from me?"

"How long did it take you to get control of it last time you indulged?" Ava asked, honestly concerened with her brother. Stefan didn't say anything. He just kept doing push ups.

"That's not good." Damon muttered.

"I'll be fine." Stefan said. "It just takes a little bit of time."

"I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for." Damon turned to Ava with a smirk on his face. "I haven't hunted a human in...God way to long."

"Oh, I'm impressed." Ava sarcastically said.

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that," Stefan asked, getting up.

"We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons."

"Well what are those holier than thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd-I'd love to hear this story."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Ava asked. "Watching him struggle?"

"Very much so."

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but I actually have it under complete control." Stefan said.

"You do? Well then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad. Have a great day Stefan." Damon turned on his heels and walked out the door. Ava quickly followed him and punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"It's none of your business how I live my life. I will let Stefan know when it becomes relevent."

"Oh so touchy little sister. I don't know how you can lie to your twin brother." Damon walked down the hall and Ava gritted her teeth. She exhaled and hit the wall, leaving a big dent. Damon was really getting on her nerves.

* * *

Ava spent the rest of the day avoiding Damon. He was getting on her last nerve and threatening her was not a good thing to be doing. He ended up leaving for a while, which kept her at ease. Ava missed school, a thought she never thought she would have, but she needed to be with Jer. By the time evening rolled around, Damon got a call from Elena. She sounded worried. Damon and Ava went over. Ava knocked on the door.

Elena opened up the door. "Good, you two are here."

"You ask, we come. We're easy that way." Damon gave Ava a smirk. Elena pointed upstairs, and Damon looked into the kitchen, seeing Jeremy. "No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you." He loudly and sarcastically said. Ava pushed him forward and up the stairs. She caught sight of Jeremy looking at them. They entered Elena's room. "Ah, just as I remember."

"Stop messing around." Ava said.

Damon laid down on Elena's bed, grabbing a teddy bear. "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Yep."

"Great." Ava said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Ava looked over to the window, but saw Elena's desk, with the broken lamp. Damon noticed it to.

"What happened right there?"

"Uh...nothing." Elena muttered. Damon and Ava looked at her. "Look you two. I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay, but he's clearly struggling How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

"A few days, give or take." Damon said.

"It's been a few days."

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon stood up, giving Elena the bear. He walked over to her dresser.

"He's not himself, admit it." Ava said. Damon opened the drawer, pulling out some of Elena's undergarments.

"Well maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself."

Elena walked over to him, taking the underwear from him. "Please don't make me sorry for asking you. Ava would have been perfectly fine." Damon took a picture off her dresser, looking at it.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan". 'reign it in Stefan', "light against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan", but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." Elena grabbed the picture from him.

"He's not you, not even close."

"Well he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not." Damon looked from Ava to Elena and then walked out of the room. Ava looked at Elena with sorry eyes, before turning and following Damon out the door.

* * *

Once they returned home, Damon convinced Ava and Stefan that they should go to the Founder's Day 150th anniversary party. His words were "Hey, we are founding family". Ava wore a simple purple and black cocktail dress with a bodice and her hair curled. The three walked into the party as the party was getting into full gear.

"Oh god. I shouldn't be here!" Stefan groaned.

"Come on," Damon said. "Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families! That would be us. It would be rude to skip it."

"You know I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Ava said.

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me." Damon laughed and looked at Stefan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm fine." Stefan responded.

"No cravings?" Ava asked. "No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing the job?" Stefan chuckled.

"We are who we are Stefan," Damon said. "Nothings gonna change that."

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up Damon."

"Whatever. It's inevitable."

"Well I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan turned on his heels and left.

"Don't embarrass us young man!" Damon shouted after him. Ava smirked. Damon turned to her. "Come on little sister. Enjoy the party. Live a little."

* * *

Ava sat down at the bar. She grabbed a glass of champagne making sure no adult was around. She chugged it all down and grabbed another. She had been on edge lately since she drank Jeremy's blood and they didn't need two blood lust filled Salvatore siblings Damon walked up to her and sat down. "You know you're just asking for your head coming off your body." Ava said, setting the glass down.

"Now come on little sister. There's no need to be testy." Damon looked at her seriously. "I need your help." Before Ava could ask with what, Elena walked up to them.

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?"

"No." Damon said. "I've been to preoccupied with yours." Ava turned to him. "Jeremy has been asking questions abut Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." Ava said.

"Really? "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know! I know! Me! I mean I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain." So Damon still thought he had compelled Jeremy and not Ava. What had she done to him that night?

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Elena said.

"If he keeps asking questions..."

"Damon, no." Ava said.

"I'm not going to do that to him again." Elena said. "I'll handle it."

Damon picked up a rose and gave it to Elena. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Damon grabbed Ava's hand and led her outside and onto the balcony.

"What are we doing?" Ava asked.

"We're gonna figure out how to deal with Stefan."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. They turned and Ava saw a man she had never met. He must be John Gilbert, Elena's uncle Damon had been talking about. "Damon, right?" he asked, extending a hand.

Damon took it. "John."

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting."

"Yeah. It's a pleasure." Damon turned to Ava. "This is my sister Avandra." Ava turned to him at the sound of her full name. "But everyone calls her Ava." Ava smiled at John and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ava said. "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebration can be." John said.

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral." He paused. "How long have you two been in town?"

"Not long at all." Ava said.

"So what do you think? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon said.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again. Vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?"

"Part of the story, yeah."

"There's more?" Ava asked.

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But them you two already knew that, didn't you?" Damon looked at Ava, and she at him, not trying to look at him. "I mean, you're the one that did it."

"And you're telling us this why?" Damon asked.

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon said through clenched teeth. Ava grabbed her brothers arm.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so..."

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?"

"It's not worth our time..." Ava said. All three smiled at each other and Damon and Ava started to leave, with Ava still holding onto her brother. But before they could leave, Damon ran back at John, breaking his neck and throwing him off the balcony. Ava ran at the edge, looking over, seeing John's dead body laying on the lawn. She turned back in disbelief at Damon.

"Whoops."

* * *

Damon and Ava found Stefan drinking. They walked up to him. "You want to hear the bad news ot the really bad news?" Damon asked him.

"Actually I don't want any news Damon."

"Alright, let me rephrase." Ava said. "Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how Damon just killed John Gilbert?"

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon commented. Damon grabbed Ava's hand again and pulled her away, leaving Stefan speechless. He pulled Ava into a bigger room full of people. They looked around and Ava saw a familiar face. Then Damon saw him to.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ava said. It was John Gilbert, back from the dead.

* * *

The mayor was making a speech, John Gilbert at his side. The three of them, Ava, Damon, and John exchanged looks. Damon and Ava finally weaved their way through the crowd, going to Alaric. "Look at his right hand." Ava said to Alaric.

"Who's?" he asked.

"Town's favorite son." Damon said. "Look at his ring." Alaric did as he was told and was shocked.

"Well, it looks like mine."

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert." Ava explained. "John's brother!"

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things."

* * *

After the speech, Ava, Alaric, and Damon saw John leaving the party, and they followed close behind. "Going somewhere?" Damon asked him.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric said.

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Ava said.

"More than you can imagine, Avandra. My knowledge of this town does beyond anything that you, or you, or you or the council knows. So if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore siblings and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked.

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon asked.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Ava asked.

"How do I know anything?"

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you." John turned and walked away. The three of them looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Once they got home, Ava admitted she needed a drink. She poured herself and Damon a glass of blood and they both sat on the couch. What had they gotten into? After what seemed like forever they heard footsteps as Stefan entered the living room.

"We have a problem Stefan." Damon mumbled. "And when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has..." Ava looked up at Stefan and Damon did the same.

"You don't look so good." Ava said. "It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." Ava got up, leaving the room, but not before patting Stefan on the back. She didn't know what happened after that, but when she came down for a midnight feeding, she found an empty glass with a little bit of blood on the sides.

* * *

**So Ava spent a lot of time with Damon in this episode. Do you like the whole Damon/Ava/Alaric thing going on? Plus keep voting. Klaus is in the lead. **

**Let's just say, THE ORIGINALS WAS FREAKING CRAZY! **


	22. Chapter 22, Miss Mystic Falls

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries TV. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah ****E. Klaus **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you want to see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 22**

The next day Ava and Stefan decided to go back to school. Stefan said he had his thirst under control and Damon thought it would be better for Ava if she stayed out of the John Gilbert situation. Ava sat down in history class with Stefan, Elena, everyone, just as the bell rang.

"Okay." Alaric said. "This week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than World War 2, but hey, what do I know?"

Suddenly the door to the classroom slowly opened. It was Bonnie. "Sorry I'm late." she said.

"Well it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home Bonnie." Bonnie went to her seat as Alaric went to write on the board. She sat down and smiled at Elena, who smiled back. Stefan and Ava smiled at her, but when she saw them, she looked away.

* * *

After class, Caroline grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her across the school to see Bonnie. Ava did want to see Bonnie, but she had a feeling Bonnie didn't want to see her. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" she yelled, hugging Bonnie. "Thank god you're home."

"Welcome back." Ava said. Bonnie nodded.

"I know we talked every day, but I missed you." Caroline said. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's Court."

"The Founder's Court?" Ava and Elena asked at the same time. "Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago...I completely forgot."

"So are you dropping out?"

"I can't."

"No?"

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter."

* * *

Ava got home a little late. Caroline had been talking her ear off about Miss Mystic Falls and how she should have been nominated because she was a founding family member. She had that part right. Ava walked into the living room the same time as Damon. "How was school?" he asked Stefan and Ava.

"Good." Ava said, sitting down.

"Fine." Stefan mumbled.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

"You're making small talk. Why?" Stefan asked.

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glum, a little more pep in your step."

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again."

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean."

"Not possible."

"Not only isn't it possible, but it is quite true."

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me and Ava to believe this new you has nothing to do with human blood."

"I'm clean."

"Believe what you want." Stefan left the room and so did Damon, angry. Ava was suspicious. She waited for him, reading until she heard footsteps go down into the basement. She followed them. She found Stefan and a fridge full of blood bas.

"Well, well, well." she said. "He's a liar and a thief. So when were you gonna share?" she sarcastically asked.

"Go ahead, help yourself."

"No, no, no. I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"So I'm drinking blood again? Damon's the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control."

"Under control? Damon said the hospital was robbed!"

"So what's your point?"

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

"Have my actions negatively impacted you?"

"You're my twin brother. Oh course it impacts me." She paused. "What's Elena think about the new you?"

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

"Clearly."

"Elena doesn't have to know anything yet."

"You've been off the human stuff for years Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling..."

"I'm not having trouble."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch. Sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me and Damon to be worrying about you snapping."

"I know that it pains you to see this, but I'm fine. Okay? I'm fine." Stefan grabbed a bag. "So please, do me a favor and back off." He closed the fridge and walked past her, leaving Ava stunned.

* * *

The next day Ava drove Caroline to her Miss Mystic interview. She thought she'd kill time by going to the Grill. She sat outside and sipped on her coffee when Jeremy walked up. "Hi." he said. Ava remained silent. "I know you were there the other night with Anna."

"How could you Jeremy?" she asked. "I know that you asked her to turn you also, that you kissed her!"

"That was an accident!"

"Like hell it was."

"Listen if you are gonna act this way then I don't know what to do anymore."

"What?! You're blaming me for this? How could you?"

"Ava I love you. I do. But we've grown apart." He paused. "I think we need to break up."

Ava gaped at him. It was like her heart was breaking in two. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheek. "Fine!" she yelled. "I hope Anna likes her new vampire boy toy!" She grabbed her things and stormed away, back toward Founder's Hall.

* * *

When she got back, she sat on the steps, crying. How could he break up with her? Was it because she wouldn't turn him and Anna would? She didn't get it. Ava sucked up all her tears as she heard the click of heels behind her, not wanting to spill her drama on Caroline. When she did turn she was surprised at who she saw. It was Carol Lockwood.

"Hello Ava."

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood. What can I do for you?"

"Well, as you know we are having our Miss Mystic Falls celebration in a couple of days and I know you have only been in town for a couple months, but I was wondering if you would like to be a part of the court."

Ava was stunned. She didn't think would happen. Actually she didn't think anything of this nature would happen. But maybe it would take her mind off Jeremy and Stefan. "I would love to." she said.

"Good! I'm so excited and grateful. Now, I know its last minute so I think you will just be paired up with my son Tyler."

"Tyler?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." Ava said.

"Good! Be at the school tomorrow. Noon. We will be learning the dance for the ceremony." Great, Ava thought. The last time she had to learn that dance was 1864.

* * *

Ava had gotten several text messages and voicemails and calls from Jeremy wanting to talk. She had bigger things to worry about. She got to the school on time with Elena and her escort Stefan. They went off together while Ava looked around for Tyler, when two hands covered her face. "Guess who?"

"Uh...Brad Pitt? George Clooney? Stefan?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." She regained her eyesight and turned. It was Tyler. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks for doing this. I couldn't get my mom off my back. She was just so upset that I was going to be in this year's festivities. You saved me from a year load of guilt."

"Well you are quite welcome."

"Okay everyone, now let's get started." Mrs. Lockwood said rounding up the couples. "Now, honor your partner. Stay focused. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around." Ava and Tyler giggled as his mother instructed the "class".

"You know she's been saying that all day, trying to remember and get it right, like someone will drop out and she has to fill in.

"Both hands." Mrs. Lockwood instructed. Suddenly Stefan spun Elena around. "No! No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's absolutely the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice Amber."

Ava's phone started vibrating. It was Jeremy. She hung it up. "Who was that?" Tyler asked.

"Jeremy."

"Are you and baby Gilbert having problems?"

"We broke up."

"Wow. Why?"

"It's stupid."

"Well he's the only stupid one." Tyler paused. "If I was your boyfriend I would never let you go."

* * *

The next day, Ava got to the party and went upstairs, meeting Elena to get ready. Ava had chosen a full length, one shoulder, and open back, purple dress with beading accents on the shoulder and waist area. It was a very beautiful dress and Ava felt good wearing it. Ava had already gotten her hair done (half up, half down with curls) when Elena arrived and Jenna started working on her hair.

Jenna curled Elena's hair while Ava helped her with her make up. "Thanks for helping me." Elena told them both.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna said. Ava giggled, adding blush to Elena's cheeks.

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this. She was so excited."

"So were you if I recall."

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. A lot has changed since then."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet." Ava said, choosing a lipstick for herself.

"I don't have cold feet. I just….I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here."

"Well I tell you one thing; your hair would have a better chance if she was." Jenna said.

"Okay I should go put my dress on." Elena got up, getting her dress. She turned back to Jenna. "Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." And Elena left the room. Ava added her lipstick and looked around, grabbing her dress and getting up, following Elena. She met Damon at the door. Ava had told him what Stefan was up to and they needed to tell Elena. Amber walked out of the room as they entered. Elena turned around, surprised to see Damon. Hey, you can't be back here."

"We all need to talk." Ava said.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what we're about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Ava said.

"What?!"

"Yeah," Damon said. "A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Ava informed her.

Elena sat on the couch in shock. "Oh my god."

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it. Now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"Elena," Damon said. "Stefan on human blood, he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust us."

"This is all my fault." Elena said. "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

Suddenly the door opened and Stefan walked through the door. "What's going on in here?"

"We were just filling Elena in on your extra-curricular activities." Ava said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena whispered.

"I'm uh-I'll be downstairs drinking." Damon grabbed Ava's dress and her hand.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"They need to work this out, and you need to get dressed." He said, opening the door to another dressing room, handing her her dress. "Now, show them how beautiful my little sister is." He said, giving her a smile before walking away.

* * *

Once Ava was dressed, she met Elena and Caroline at the top of the stairs. The Mayor was announcing names. "Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." There was clapping as Tina walked down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol Lockwood asked, racing around, trying to get all the girls together.

Elena looked downstairs. "Do you see Stefan down there?" she asked.

"Nope." Caroline said. "Just my boring fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Ava asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore."

"No, no, no way. No. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Caroline looked at Elena and then walked down the stairs. Ava looked again, but couldn't see Stefan. All she saw was Damon and he saw her. They exchanged looks. "Miss Ava Salvatore and her escort Tyler Lockwood." There was clapping as Ava grabbed Elena's hand before walking downstairs to meet Tyler. He smiled at her and they linked arms, walking toward the outside patio where the dance would take place.

"You look really nice." Tyler whispered to her. "Everyone's looking at you." Ava smiled, but all she could do was look around for Stefan. When they got in their places she heard "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Come from Mayor Lockwood. Ava turned and saw Elena come down the stairs. But Stefan wasn't in his place. It was Damon. He took her arm and they walked over to the rest of the group, getting in line. Ava looked at Damon and he gave her a 'play it cool' look, so she turned back to Tyler.

The music started and the court started to dance. Tyler smiled at Ava the entire time and when they danced she felt like she was back in 1864. When everything wasn't so messed up and she didn't have a blood junkie and vengeful brothers to worry about. Is this how Tyler made her feel? Safe, secure …human?

Once the dance was over they bowed at each other and smiled. Ava looked over at Elena and Damon who had made it through the dance together. For a minute life was normal and sane again. The girls all separated from their escorts and Ava walked around, getting compliments from the guests, saying she looked beautiful or they hoped she would win. Ava went to grab a glass of champagne when someone reached for it first. She turned, and it was Jeremy.

"I don't wanna talk to you." She said, taking the glass from him and turning to walk away.

"Please. I've been trying to get ahold of you. It wasn't right to do it that way."

"You think? It would have been better if you broke up with me over the phone."

"Ava I'm so-"

"Listen Jeremy. You were the first guy I've loved in a long time, and I mean a long time. When you asked me to turn you I thought I was to be with me, not Anna."

"It wasn't about Anna."

"I don't know if I can forgive you either way."

"Do we have a problem here?" Ava turned and saw Tyler.

"No Tyler it's fine."

"You're already dating someone else?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Tyler is my escort."

"And besides," Tyler started. "You seemed to have already moved on." He gestured over to Anna who was watching them.

Ava could feel tears run down her cheek. "Let's go." She said, grabbing Tyler before it could get any worse.

* * *

Tyler took Ava over to the stage for the crowning, but not before getting her a tissue. Tyler could be a jerk sometimes, but deep down he was actually pretty sweet. "Where is Amber?" Caroline whispered to Elena and Ava.

"I don't know." They both replied.

The mayor went up to the microphone. "Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." The crowd applauded. "So without further a due, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline looked around, surprised that she had won. She hugged both Elena and Ava and the mayor put a sash around her. Elena and Ava smiled at each other, when Ava noticed Damon at the side of the stage. They both walked over to him. "What is it?" Elena asked. "Did you find him?"

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon informed them. "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him." Ava said. "Come with me and we can get our coats." Ava grabbed Elena's hand, rushing off.

* * *

Ava, Damon, and Elena ran into the woods and heard a scream. They saw Stefan with Amber.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled. Stefan released Amber and looked at them.

"Stefan, come on get control." Ava said. "It's okay. Breath through it." Stefan went after Ava, but Damon jumped in the way, throwing him against a tree.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena yelled.

Suddenly Stefan fell to the ground in pain. He was clutching his head. Ava and Elena turned to see Bonnie, hurting him. She finally stopped. "It's okay Stefan." Damon said, but before they could help, he ran away.

A little while later, the police arrived. Damon talked to Sheriff Forbes until she acknowledged Elena, Ava, and Bonnie. "You didn't see anything?" she asked.

"No." Ava said. "We just found her and then I called Damon."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like it." The sheriff said. "Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here.

"Okay." Elena said. The three girls walked back toward the glowing house of the party.

* * *

Ava returned home and changed out of her dress. Tyler had texted her, asking if she was okay and she said she was fine. Once she had changed, Damon returned home.

"Did you handle it?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, but I also got a little present." He said, holding up the device.

"What is it?"

"I have no clue." There was a thud from upstairs and the two went up, just in time to see Elena stab Stefan with a vervain dart. "Sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her.

"I'm sure." They nodded and Ava and Damon carried Stefan down into the cellar, closing the door.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Ava said.

"It has to." Elena said.

Ava and Damon began to leave, but they turned back when Elena wasn't coming, "Coming?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena sat down and they left her staring into Stefan's new cell.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR BREAKING THEM UP! It's the only way I could set things straight for the next season and coming episodes. So no hate comments. Please keep voting and reviewing. I love getting them. It makes me happy. **


	23. Chapter 23, Guilt Over The Past

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**Who would you like to see Ava with?**

**A. Tyler B. Jeremy C. Matt D. Elijah **

**I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this vote. Klaus has the most votes right now. If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 23**

Elena had spent the last couple of days with Damon and Ava at the Salvatore manor, waiting for Stefan to respond. Elena went down there everyday and Stefan would just lay there. Elena stood at the cellar door. She must of heard Damon and Ava walk in. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this." she said.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon retorted.

"You helped."

"We couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampire, now, could, we?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Ava asked him.

"Your thing, not mine."

* * *

Ava entered the living room as Damon was looking at the device he had gotten. "Did you ever find out what that is?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch." Damon said. "That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

Ava turned and saw Elena walk in. "I've been avoiding him, actuallt. That, and I've been here most nights."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked.

"Is that a problem."

Before Ava could say anything, Damon butted in. "Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

"See you later." Damon went downstairs to the cellar, with some blood for Stefan. Ava sat down on the couch, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." _

"Okay, creepy teacher has my number. How did you get it?"

_"It's a mystery. Listen, I've been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?"_

"What kind of digging?"

_"I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger." _

"Well did he find anything?"

_"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number...the same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected." _

"Isobel knows John. We knew that."

_"Right, well after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill." _

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Ava turned and Damon had walked into the room. He looked at her for reassurance.

"Yeah. Hey, Alaric, Damon's here. You're on speaker."

_"Hey Damon. I don't know about Isobel. I thought we all could take a look and see what we find." _

"Perfect, give us an address." Damon said.

_"Oh, so you can go without me? I don't think so." _

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

_"Yeah, well, you did kill me."_ Ava's phone started to beep.

"Hold on, Alaric." Ava said and swapped calls. "Hello?"

_"I'm just grabbing clothes and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?"_

"Extra broody." Damon said. Ava looked at him. He smirked.

"Hold on Elena." Ava said. She swapped the call back to Alaric. "You drive. Pick us up in an hour."

_"Done." _

Ava hang up and talked to Elena. "He won't eat anything." she informed Elena.

_"He has to eat. What's his favorite...kind of...um..."_

"His favorite kind of what?"

_"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"_

"Ew. Gross." Damon said.

_"Your joking doesn't help, Damon."_

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. We can't baby-sit all night. We have things to do."

_"I would say "drop dead", but..." _

"Ha ha. Stefan likes...puppy blood...Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

Elena showed up some time later after the call. She had been freaking out about Stefan. "He's just being dramatic." Ava said. "He's not gonna starve himself."

* * *

"Why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl." Damon said. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"He's know what you meant." Ava said. "Look, are you gonna be ok here if we have to run out? We have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you three friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon said.

"Right."

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." Ava said, concerned for Elena's safety.

"I'll be fine."

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you two. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long."

* * *

Alaric picked them up and drove them to the apartment in Grove Hill. It was a okay place. Just suitable enough for living. They walked up to a door.

"This is the one here." Alaric said. "The records show is was paid 3 months in advance."

"This is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to get in."

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement." Ava said. "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

"You mean, you just brought us along for our company?" Damon asked. Damon opened the door and it slowly opened.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric said.

"Yeah. We're good. No permanent resident, apparently." Damon informed. They all stepped inside and right away Ava was engulfed in a sweet smell. She could feel her fangs extending. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. It was full of blood bags.

"Uh, guys, we have company."

Suddenly a man jumped on Alaric. He quickly stabbed him with wooden knuckles. The man tried to attack again, but this time, Damon threw him off.

"Boys, boys, that's enough." Damon sarcastically said.

Ava looked at the man who attacked. "I know you."

"Damon? Ava?" the man asked.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb."

"Yes, ma'am. What are you doing here?" They told him about John Gilbert.

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?"

"Well, I've known him for years." Damon lied. "He's a good friend. How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?"

"That's our friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Ava asked.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?"

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon asked.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon smirked. Henry's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"Heh. That's John now."

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon said taking the phone.

"All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Damon asked, looking at Ava and Alaric. They shook their heads.

"What's going on? Henry asked. Henry ran at Alaric, but Damon grabbed him and Alaric stabbed him with a stake.

""Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." The three began emptying the place.

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Ava said.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." Alaric said.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asked.

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy."

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point."

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah."

* * *

Alaric drove them home in silence. Ava could really tell that he was hurting inside by this dead end. When Damon and Ava entered the house, they found Elena writing in her diary.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon scoffed.

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asked.

"No. Ahh." Damon sat on the couch, placing Elena's legs on his lap while Ava sat in the arm chair.

"So, how was the "errand"?"

"Futile." Ava said. "Although, I think we witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." she said to Damon.

"This is my fault now?" he asked.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon angrily got up. "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Ava mumbled.

Elena got up and went over to Damon. "Damon...Ava. Tell me."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. Quarry, 1864._

_Ava sat with Damon, wiping a cool wash cloth on his face. His body was started to die, and he would be gone soon. Ava could feel the tears run down her face. If only she was human and could die with her brothers. If she brothers died, Ava decided she would kill herself to._

_Ava heard the sound of leaves crushing underneath feet. She stood up. She saw Stefan walking up to her with a young girl. Ava recognized her from town. "What are you doing? Who is that?" Ava asked. _

_"I brought her for Damon. She's a gift. Have a seat, please." Stefan sat Ava down besides Damon._

_"What have you done, Stefan?" Damon hoarsley asked. _

_"Damon, Ava, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."_

_"You fed." Ava said, half happy, half disappointed._

_"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power."_

_"No." Damon groaned._

_"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon. Ava this is amazing. I can't believe you experienced this without sharing it with us." _

_"Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her." Damon said. _

_"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore."_

_"I don't want it."_

_"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this."_

_"No."_

_"You'll die."_

_"No. I can't."_

_"Please. I won't let you die."_

_"No. I can't."_

_"Don't fight it. We can do this... together. The three of us." Stefan bit into the girls next and Ava could feel her fang extending as she could see the blood flow from the girls next. Stefan pusher her at Damon and he reluctantley fed on her blood until he finally enjoyed it._

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Ava said to Elena.

"I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh." Damon said.

"Oh, my God." Elena said. "He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..."

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care." Elena started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

Elena came back up minutes later with Stefan's daylight ring her hand. "He's gone."

"He went to die." Damon said.

"I have to go find him." Elena ran from the mansion with her keys.

* * *

Ava sat in the library with Damon, worried out of her mind. Why had she let Elena go by herself? Suddenly she heard footsteps and Stefan and Elena entered the room. "Stefan!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug. He held her tight for a while before finally letting go.

"Little boy lost." Damon said.

"I'll be upstairs, OK?" Elena said.

"Ok." Stefan said.

"Good night, Ava. Damon." And Elena went upstairs.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world."

"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt."

"Do you feel guilt?" Ava asked.

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse." Stefan said.

"Witches...Judgy little things."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ava asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do."

"I know." Stefan said.

"But not because you forced me to turn."

"Then why?"

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan... Just me."

* * *

**So this took so long. Got so many things with school going on. Sorry that this doesn't have much content. Tried to get something out to you guys. Review!**


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hey, you guys! So I wanted to clear a few things up about this story that has to do with the story line. **

**1) Jeremy knows Anna is a vampire and is dating her.  
2) Ava will be involved in the Damon/Alaric bromance, but I am gonna try and keep it them as much as possible because I love their bromance.  
3) I think I've decided on the next part of Ava's story line for season 2.  
4) The "Isobel" episode won't feature much original Ava stuff, but I promise the finale, Founder's Day, will have some original stuff, maybe even a few flashbacks. **

**I also have a new story based off of the CW show Arrow, so if you like Arrow, please go check that out.  
If you have any other questions or request on story lines, please comment and tell me them. I love getting reviews and your ideas. They make me feel so good. **

**Thanks! :) **


	25. Chapter 24, Mommy Dearest

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 24**

Ava woke up the next morning, ready to start fresh. She got ready and met Stefan downstairs. He was stable of to go to school again, so they decided to enjoy it. Stefan, Ava, and Elena walked into school when suddenly Mr. Saltzman walked up to them. "Hey Mr. Saltzman." Ava said.

"Come with me." he said. "We need to talk." The three looked at each other and followed him into his classroom.

Alaric had told them some pretty crazy news and so Ava called Damon. He needed to be here. Damon casually walked into the classroom. "Damon." Alaric said. "Thanks for coming."

"Sorry I'm late." he said. "My dog ate my uh...never mind." Damon looked at Stefan, Elena, and Ava. "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night."

"Isobel is here? In town? Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No they're not?"

"No I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

Damon turned to Elena, frustrated. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan said. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said to Elena.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena said.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Ava said.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"I want to do it." Elena said. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

* * *

Alaric arranged a meeting with Isobel at the Grill. She made a specific request that they stay outside, which didn't set right with Damon. "We should be in there." Damon said, pacing outside the Grill.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Ava said.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded resturant."

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric said.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife. Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah. She's given up her humanity."

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you, Ava, your a good person. And you're a dick Damon, and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was...nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as vampire, your instinct is not to feel, Isobel chose the easier road- no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You two haven't?"

"Of course we have Rick. It's why we're so fun to be around."

* * *

Elena's meeting with Isobel didn't go so well. They decided to let Bonnie help Elena and meet back up at the float building at the school. When Stefan and Ava arrived, they were just in time to see Matt's arm get crushed by a float. They ran over to help and lifted the trailer off of him. Ava looked over and saw Elena talking to Isobel. That bitch had done this.

"Caroline call an ambulance!" Ava said to the terrified blonde.

They all headed back to Alaric's room and Bonnie entered. "Where is the device?" she asked.

"Damon has it." Stefan said.

"He's going to be difficult to reason with." Ava put in.

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." Elena said.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires."

"What if it's not?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Damon exclaimed at Elena's request.

"Just hear me out."

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her." Damon said, giving a look to Bonnie.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said, trying to reassure Damon.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

"Really?" Ava said. "How are you going to do? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon turned to Bonnie. "Are you even up for this? I mean, no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said.

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book, any book."

"Name a book...How about "Call of the Wild", Jack London?" Bonnie turned to the bookshelf. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a book flew out from the shelf and landed in Damon's hand. Damon looked at it. "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this Damon." Elena said. "And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!"

Damon turned to Bonnie again. "I don't trust you. I tried to kill you."

"You're right." Bonnie said. "You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me." Elena said. Damon sighed and gave Elena the device. "Thank you."

Bonnie got her spell book and began to cast a spell on the device. Her eyes were closed, but eventually she opened her eyes. "Done." Bonnie handed the device to Elena.

"Great." Damon said. "Now what?"

"Now we give it to Isobel."

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Ava, and Elena went to the square. Elena waited by herself for Isobel. She finally arrived. "Where is the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Two people appeared behind Elena, a man and a woman. Elena looked at them and then back to Isobel.

"Did you really think that I came alone?"

Stefan, Ava, and Damon appeared behind Isobel, ready to take action. Isobel sighed. "For god sakes. Call home."

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Elena quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Ava heard on the other line. It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident."

"We're all laughing." Ava heard Jenna say.

"But yeah, I'm okay."

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena said, hanging up the phone. "You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said to Isobel.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you."

Damon looked at Stefan and Ava, uncomfortably. Stefan was obviously upset. Elena pulled out the device from her pocket and gave it to Isobel. "Thank you." Elena said.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine."

Isobel disappeared and Stefan went over and embraced Elena. Damon looked down on the ground. Ava grabbed her brother's shoulder, but he slowly turned around and left, with Stefan and Ava watching after him.

* * *

Stefan and Ava made sure Elena got home safe before going home. They found Damon in the living room, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Would you two like one?" Damon asked. "Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said." Stefan said.

"What about?"

"Well, I know that you and Elena have bonded and I know that she cares about you and...I know you care about her."

"Well this is going in an interesting direction."

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend."

"Same here. Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only...friend. Is that a problem?"

"So, at the risk of sounding like a jealous boyfriend."

"Oh, there's no risk, you do."

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure. Sure."

Stefan ran toward him. Ava ran up behind him, holding his shoulder. "Stefan."

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Whatever you say man. I mean, honestly, we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway, so, I'll let you do it."

"What truth?" Ava and Stefan asked at the same time.

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role in all this is? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

"So you think that John is Elena's father?"

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?" Ava asked.

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA tet for John, Elena, and Maury Povich to deal with. But I know how well you two deal with these bombs so...Sleep tight." Damon turned and began to leave the room. "Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her."

* * *

**Sorry this is mostly plot. I promise Founder's Day will have a lot of stuff, and some flashbacks as well! Review! **


	26. Chapter 25, Founder's Day

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 25**

Ava pulled the old trunk out of the back of her walk-in-closet and sat on her bed and slowly lifted up the lid, taking out the cream colored dress. She had already tied up her corset and had waited till the last second to put on the dress. She slowly lifted it over her head, the fabric draping down her body. It had shoulder sleeves and had a gold pattern around the hem. It was simple, but it was beautiful. She walked over to the full length mirror and took in the image before her, an image of a naive seventeen year old girl who was scared of the world. The girl who fell for an Original.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864_

_Ava Salvatore sat in the carriage, on her way to her and her brother Stefan's birthday party. It was being held at the library. Nothing but the best for Giuseppe's children. She leaned her head against the carriage wall, breathing in, when suddenly the carriage stopped. She sat up and the carriage shook violently. She looked out of the window. _

_"Marcus?" she asked. _

_The carriage shook again. She was now scared, but she got out of the carriage anyway. She jumped down to the ground, landing with a thud. She smoothed out her dress and walked toward the front of the carriage. She heard the horse nickering. She slowly petted it, quieting the gentle beast down. She walked farther away. _

_"Marcus?" she called. _

_A loud drop startled her and she turned to find the body of her dead coachmen. She screamed and ran off into the woods. She could hear something coming after her. She kept running. After Ava heard a twig break she turned her head and fell to the ground. Her forehead was cut. She heard another twig break and she quickly turned her head to find two sweet brown eyes. _

_"I won't hurt you." he kindly said in an accent. "I heard you scream." He was a soldier. He laid down his rifle and helped Ava up, going back down to retrieve it. "Are you alright ma'am?" _

_"Yes." she said. He smiled at her. "I'm Avandra."_

_He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Elijah."_

* * *

Mystic Falls, Present Day

Ava and Stefan walked around the high school courtyard, taking in the scenes around them. Most people were dressed in Civil War gear, clothes from the time their lives changed. "Look at you two." They heard from behind. It was Damon. "All retro."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan annoyingly asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

"Don't start Damon." Ava calmingly said, trying to keep her brothers from fighting.

"This started with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it." Stefan mumbled.

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'."

"Damon humor'...Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry Elena is not Katherine."

"You're right." Ava said, stepping in. "She's not." But the sentence had less meaning when Elena walked toward them with curly hair, and a beautiful dress. The three gaped in shock.

* * *

Ava left Elena with Stefan after Damon left. She walked toward the float wondering about how she would deal with Jeremy. She turned and saw a smiling face. It was Tyler. He was dressed in period garb. He looked really hot, Ava admitted to herself. She picked up her skirt and walked toward him, smiling softly.

"Well don't you look handsome." she said, smiling at him.

Tyler bowed at her took her hand, kissing it. "You look lovely milady." he said.

"Uh, wrong time period." she giggled.

"Sorry. I wasn't born during that time."

"Oh course." Ava said. Ava saw the couples going over to the float to get in position. Tyler held out his arm to Ava.

"Miss."

"Thank you Mr. Lockwood." she said picking up her skirts. They walked over, joining the other couples on the float.

* * *

Ava made it through the parade in one piece with Tyler by her side. She went back to the high school, changing into regular clothes. She was glad to be out of those clothes. She was starting to relive memories that she didn't want to.

She headed toward the town square to find Stefan and Elena, but instead she found Damon talking to Jeremy. Once she saw Damon grab his arm, she had to step in.

"Let him go." Ava said, coming up behind Damon. Damon released him and Ava walked over to him, making sure he was okay. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, Stefan killed her, and I helped. She was a threat to you and your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't."

"You shouldn't have made me forget." Jeremy turned and walked away from them.

"Good cop, bad cop." Damon said. "I like it. I think we make a pretty good team."

"What are you doing?"

"He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!"

"Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry." Damon laughed.

"Get over yourself! We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"What are the right reasons, Ava? Enlighten me, please!"

"Well see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." And Ava, frustrated, and left.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864_

_Ava wrapped the Confederate jacket closer to her body as Elijah knocked on her house door. Constantine, her nurse maid, answered the door. _

_"Mr. Salvatore!" she yelled behind her shoulder. She hurried Ava into the house, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You had us all worried to death." she said, warming Ava. _

_Her father, Giuseppe, rounded the corner and immediately hugged his daughter. "Where have you been?" _

_"My carriage was attacked. I ran into the woods. I tripped, but I was found by him." Ava turned back around. She looked at Elijah, who stood right outside the door. "He saved me." _

_Mr. Salvatore went over to Elijah, just as Stefan and Damon came into the room, hugging their sister. "What is your name son?" Giuseppe asked. _

_"Elijah Mikaelson, sir." Elijah shook his hand. _

_"Well, please, come inside. Warm yourself so I can properly thank you for rescuing my daughter." _

_Elijah looked down at the floor, taking a step inside. He smiled to himself, then at Ava. "I would love to sir. Thank you."_

* * *

Mystic Falls, Present Time

Ava walked out of the Grill and back into the square. She had spent the last couple of hours avoiding Damon and talking with her friends. As soon as she walked outside, Damon was at her side.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Avoiding you."

"Well you might wanna rethink that."

"Why?"

"Because there is about to be a group of angry tomb vampires set loose on the town."

Ava stopped in her tracks. "What?!" Damon looked over her shoudler and grabbed her arm, heading straight for Alaric.

"Ric!" he yelled. Alaric turned.

"Yeah?"

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in your car?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this town is crawling with tomb vampire." Ava said. "I think we might need a stake or two."

"Yeah got it." Alaric left them and Ava pulled Damon over to Stefan and Elena. Damon took Elena's hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Saving your life...fifteen words or less. Tomb vamps are here, founding families are the target." Damon looked at Stefan. "Get her out of here now!" Damon started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Damon left.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena said.

"Let's go find him." Ava said. "Split up." And she handed off toward the Grill, because that is the last place she saw him.

* * *

Ava walked toward the bathrooms and found Jeremy. She walked toward him. "Ava, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to find you."

"What's going on?"

Ava looked around them. "Come here." she said, pulling him into the restroom.

"What's going on Ava?"

"It's not safe. There are tomb vampires everywhere. I need to get you out of here."

Jeremy looked down on the ground. "I thought you would wanna talk about our break up."

"Don't do that Jer. Don't look all innocent. We broke up. I'm over it. I'd rather forget about the fact that our break up was like a Taylor Swift song."

"I'm sorry Ava. I shouldn't have done that to you. I loved you. I still do." Jeremy leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips before he starting kissing harder. Ava enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck, but soon she realized what she was doing, but she didn't listen to herself. She just kept kissing him.

All of a sudden a piercing sound filled Ava's ears, causing her to grab her head. It felt like a thousand needles piercing into her skull. "Ava what's wrong?" Jeremy asked. "Ava!"

"Make it stop!" she yelled. "It hurts!" Ava fell to the ground. Jeremy sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. "My head!" she yelled.

The bathroom door opened and a deputy entered. "I got one." he spoke into the radio. Another came in the door and they took Ava, who was still in pain, and inject her with vervain. Another came in and held Jeremy back as he tried to get to Ava.

"What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" he yelled at them. They didn't listen and dragged Ava out of the Grill through the back. They dragged her all the way to the old Gilbert office and put her in the basement.

* * *

Ava opened her eyes. The pain had stopped, but she could feel the vervain coursing through her veins, a burning sensation spreading across her body. She slowly moved her head to the right and saw Damon. He was awake also. That's when Ava finally noticed were they were.

They were all in a basement. Ava, Damon, and many of the tomb vampires. She saw John standing over a body. It was Anna. John pulled out a stake and plunged it through her heart. Ava let out a gasp of air. John began pouring liquid on bodies and then on the stairs, before exiting the basement. That's when the flames appeared.

"Damon." Ava weakly said.

"Yeah, little sister?" Damon replied, turning his head to face his sister.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"Me too."

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too."

Ava looked up at the ceiling, just as a tear slipped down her cheek. She and Damon were going to die in this basement, burn to death.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864_

_Ava watched as the camp burned to the ground. How could he do it? How could he kill all those innocent people? How could he have left her for dead in the woods. Ava watched for a little while longer, before hearing a twig snap behind her. She turned, seeing Katherine there, holding onto a half dead soldier by his collar. _

_"You need to feed, Ava." Katherine said. _

_"Go to hell." Ava spat back hearing the screams from the burning camp. Katherine sighed and her vampire face appeared. She pierced her fangs into the soldiers skin, allowing blood to flow down his neck. Ava could feel her face changing, her fangs piercing through her gums. Katherine smiled a wicked smile and pushed the soldier into Ava's arms. _

_Ava stared down at the wound. She could hear his heartbeat beginning to fade, smell the sweet blood from his body. Ava couldn't resist it anymore. She bit into his skin and let the blood slide down her throat. She stopped, trying to control herself, but soon went back for more. When his heartbeat had slown down to a stop, she let him fall to the ground. _

_Ava looked at Katherine. "Now was that so hard?" the brunette asked, smiling again. Ava looked down at the man. She had just killed someone. She had just completed the transformation._

* * *

Mystic Falls, Present Time

"Mayor?" Ava heard Damon say. "Is that you?"

Ava lifted her head and saw the Mayor sitting a few feet away from them. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're vampires. What's your excuse?" Damon paused. "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire."

"What the hell are you?" Ava quietly asked.

The Mayor scooted backwards, trying to get away from them. Before he could do anything about it, he had backed into a tomb vampire.

"Mayor Lockwood!" the vampire said. He put his hands around the Mayor's head and twisted it violently, causing a snap and the Mayor to fall over, dead. The flames spread over the vampire and the Mayor's body, causing them to burn.

Damon groaned and tried to get up, failing in the process. "What are you doing?" Ava asked him.

"Trying to get out." Damon looked at her. "You are not dying like this. You don't deserve it." Damon tried to get up again, but a beam fell in front of him.

"It's no use." Ava said.

"Don't say that." Just as Damon said that, the fire seemed to diminish in size and the door opened. Stefan sped down, helping Damon and Ava up.

"Come on, hurry!" Stefan said, leading them out of the building just as the flames engulfed the basement. All three came out of the building, Damon and Ava falling on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Ava heard. She looked up and saw Elena running towards them.

* * *

Damon disappeared not long after that. Ava stayed a little while longer, making sure Stefan knew she was okay and she went home to drink three blood bags. She couldn't believe what she saw in there. Anna getting killed. It just made her think of how hard Jeremy's life had already been filled with so much pain. She knew he needed to be told though, but she didn't want anyone else to tell him. Maybe she could help him through it.

Jeremy put something in his drawer and when he turned around, Ava was standing there. "Oh my god!" he said. "Are you okay?" He walked over to her, cupping his hands around her face, inspecting her.

"I'm okay. Nothing that can't heal."

"I'm glad you came here." Ava looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

Ava paused and took a deep breath. "Anna's dead."

"What?" Jeremy said, sitting down.

"I know you cared about her." Ava said, sitting too, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I did."

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think was how I wanted to save her, for you, but I couldn't."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Damon wasn't the one who compelled you. I did. And I can do it again, but only if you want me to."

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty, and alone. Making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

"What happened to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part."

Jeremy looked down then back at Ava. "Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain, that they could turn it off, if they shut off their humanity."

"It's true."

"Is it easier that way?"

"Is what easier?"

"Life."

"Life sucks either way Jeremy."

"Did you do it?"

"Turn off my humanity? Yeah, once. It was freeing. It was like you could do anything. But when I turned on my humanity again, I realized it didn't matter. Everything was still bad." Ava stood up. "I should go." Ava kissed Jeremy and he closed his eyes. She jumped out the window, heading back home. As she walked across the lawn, she saw Elena and Damon on the porch talking. She didn't stay to listen in.

* * *

Ava returned home, taking a shower. She tried to get the water to wash away the effects of the day. She dressed an over sized T-shirt, ready to watch movies till sleep washed over her, but as soon as she got in bed she received a call from Elena.

"Hello?"

"Ava, Katherine's back."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tried to put in a lot of Ava/Jeremy stuff. End of season 1! Three more to go! What do you guys think of the flashbacks? Should I do more? Review! **


	27. Chapter 26, She's Back

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_ any of these characters. Everything but my imagination belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.

*This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.

**If you guys have anything else you wanna see happen in the story, just leave a comment. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ava Marie Salvatore, Chapter 26**

As soon as Ava got that call from Elena, she quickly jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. She was met by Stefan. Elena had called him also. He filled her in on the fact that Jeremy had taken blood and pills, trying to turn. How could she have been so stupid as to leave him alone?

The made it to the Gilbert house, just in time to see the paramedics wheel John put on a stretcher. His fingers had been cut off. A officer tried to stop them at the door, but Elena came down the stairs. "They're okay." she said, and the officer let them by.

The three of them went upstairs to Jeremy's room. "What happened?" Ava asked.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now...I mean he looks fine, but then again so do you two. So, I just...I don't know."

Ava sighed and took Jeremy's face in her hands, looking at his eyes. "Look at me." she said, getting frustrated as he moved around.

"I'm fine, okay!" he said. "I feel exactly the same."

"Should I call a paramedic up here?" Elena asked. "What should I do?"

"No, he's fine." Ava said.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked. "Damn it!"

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena exclaimed.

"Did you hear what happened to Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy tried to get up, but Stefan quickly sat him down on the bed.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan pushed him down as he started to get up. "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing second, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die."

Jeremy turned away from Stefan. Ava grabbed his face. "Hey! Do you understand me?!"

"Ava..." Elena said.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy said.

"Good."

"What about the pills he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die. Anna's blood just healed him." Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door from a police officer.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

"I'll be right there." Elena said and the officer left.

"You need to go to the hospital." Stefan said.

"No, I can't..."

"No." Ava said. "You two go. I'll stay here with Jeremy."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Jeremy whined.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

Stefan and Elena left not long after that. Jeremy fell asleep a while later after giving Ava the silent treatment. She paced around the room trying to remember what she said, what could have given Jeremy a reason to do this. All of a sudden, she heard the front door open. She walked down the stairs. It was Elena.

"Where's Stefan?" Ava asked.

"In the car, parking."

"How is Caroline?"

"Not good." Elena went for a hug, and Ava took it, but once she didn't hear a car outside, she knew.

This was Katherine.

Ava went into attack mode. She grabbed Katherine's neck, pulling her back, baring her teeth at her. Ava threw Katherine at the couch and she quickly got back up. "Katherine." Ava said through clenched teeth.

"At least I fooled one of you." she said. Ava rushed over to her, pinning her against the wall. "Feel better?" Katherine sarcastically asked. Ava pushes her against another wall, when the front door opens. Katherine pushes a distracted Ava to the ground, grabbing her arm behind her back, flinging her on the floor. She smiles and rushes off. Elena, Stefan, and Damon entered the house.

"Ava?" Elena asked. "What happened?"

The three siblings looked at each other. "Katherine happened." Damon said.

* * *

Stefan, Damon, and Ava stood on the kitchen as Ava told them what happened. "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked.

"No."

"That woman sure knows how to make an entrance."

"She said she fooled on of us, at least. What did she mean?" Ava asked Stefan and Damon, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me." Stefan said. All eyes went to Damon.

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier."

Elena entered the kitchen. Stefan walked over to her. "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampire gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in. What are we gonna move?"

"Move." Damon said sarcastically, giving a smirk.

"Very helpful." Ava said, rubbing her temples.

"Katherine wants you dead." Damon started. "There's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not prvoke her in the process." Ava said.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked, anger growing in his voice.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go..." Damon puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Stefan rushed at him, but Damon sped to where he once was. Ava got between them. "Don't be so obvious, Stefan." Stefan went for him again, but this time, Elena got in front of him.

"Stefan, wait. He kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that." Elena said, turning to give Damon a look.

"We don't have time for this." Ava said, looking at her two brothers.

"Later." Stefan said.

"John must know something." Elena said. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon said. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

"No." Stefan said. "Actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Damon said.

"What's that?" Ava asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon started walking for the door.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored, it will lure her out. She'll make a move."

"Yeah?" Stefan asked. "And then what?"

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." And he walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning, Elena, Ava, and Stefan went to the hospital to see John. "Ready for this?" Stefan asked as they came to his room. Elena nodded and they went inside.

"John?" Elena asked, standing over him. John opened his eyes and went into panic mode. He reached for the nurse button, Ava grabbed his hand and took it from him. "I'm Elena. I'm not-I'm not Katherine."

"We know she did this to you." Ava said.

"We need to know why." Stefan explained.

"I don't know." John said. He tried to sit up, but Stefan pushed him back.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy." Stefan said. "Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

Elena opened John's hand and placed the Gilbert ring in John's hand. "Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?"

John didn't respond. "She'll try again." Ava tried to reason with him. "We can't help you if you don't confide in us."

"In you two?" John asked, looking at Stefan and Ava.

"In your daughter then." Ava said.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your hearts by now. I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me, So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you two with my daughter."

"You see the world with such hatred." Elena said. "It's gonna get you killed." Elena walked out of the room. Stefan and Ava started to follow, but Stefan went back and choked John.

"You may be okay with dying, but I have a better idea." Stefan held John down while Ava bit her wrist and fed John her blood. He tried to break free, but they were to strong and he swallowed the blood. "You have my sister's blood in your system. All we have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got 24 hours before the blood leaves your system. That's enough time to to disappear or so help me God, we will find you and turn you into a vampire. Then we will watch you hate yourself more then you already do."

Stefan let go of John and he gasped for air. "The clock starts now." Ava said and the brother and sister left the room.

* * *

Ava and Stefan met up with Elena. "Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'." Elena said once they were outside. "How did you leave him there, John?"

"We...we asked him to leave town." Ava said.

"Asked? You two threatened him."

"Yeah we threatened him." Stefan said.

"Good. I want him gone. Stefan, Ava, I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life."

"I know."

Elena hugged Stefan. "So what now?"

"Now," Stefan started. "We need to go find Damon."

"Please Stefan, don't fight him." Ava said.

"No. He tried to kiss Elena. I'm not okay with that."

"That's not the problem." Ava said. "Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

* * *

Ava and Stefan headed over to the Lockwoods' before Elena and split up to find any sign of Katherine. Stefan found her first, but she left him alone, heading outside. Stefan nodded at Ava and she followed her.

Katherine didn't bother to turn around. "The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to, don't they Ava? The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune."

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them. I was there for most of them." Ava smirked, remembering Katherine turn most of the tomb vampires before her eyes.

"There's nothing more annoying then a vengeful vampire, Ava. Just ask John Gilbert."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"But you have. You're stronger, braver, meaner. Do the boys find you sexier?"

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon. I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years wondering where you were."

"Yeah, based on your choice of friend, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit, it does bother me that you've replaced me with someone else."

"I was never your friend Katherine. You compelled me. So none of our friendship was real."

"Believe what you want Ava, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you."

"The truth? Well the truth is you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't I will rip your heart out."

"You wanna know why I'm here Ava? I came back for you. For you and for Stefan."

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that we hate you."

Katherine quickly pulled an iron stem from the ground and stabbed Ava in the stomach. She doubled over. "You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a story, Ava, not the end of it." Katherine removed the stem and Ava fell to the ground, holding the wound.

* * *

Elena and Stefan found her not long after and Elena gave her something to clean it up with. "You gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Ava said through clenched teeth. "It will heal."

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out, I was playing along and I let her get to me." Ava lifted up her shirt again, dabbing the wound, trying to save her shirt when Damon walked up.

"I tried to track her, but she's gone." Damon noticed his sister. "Whoa Victoria Secret model. Cover up." Ava scoffed at him and pulled her shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." Damon looked at Elena. "You better watch out. Apparently Katherine is trying to steal your man and best friend."

"That's not happening." Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl."

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena said. "Let me know when these two are done." Elena said to Ava and left.

"So what's it gonna be huh?" Damon asked Stefan. "Fight to the death?" Damon pretended to punch Stefan and Ava rolled her eyes as Stefan did the same. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said.

"Why? I'd fight me."

"Katherine is gonna try and play all of us against each other, you know that right?" Ava asked.

"Sister, don't you worry. Our bond is unbreakable."

"We need to stay united against her." Stefan said. "So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

"I kissed Elena."

"Because you feel for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in her and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us, and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan finished and left, with Ava following him.

* * *

Stefan and Ava returned home after a hunt just after dark. It had been the first time Ava had had animal blood in a long time, and she didn't feel...well full. She need more. When they got inside there were books everywhere, things thrown about. Just then, Stefan got a call. It was Elena. When he answered it, his eyes lit up in shock and he hung up. "What is it?" Ava asked.

"Damon tried to kill Jeremy."

* * *

Ava sat with Elena on the floor as she cradled Jeremy in her arms. Stefan was pacing the floor behind them. "He saw the ring." Stefan said. "That's why he did it. He knew."

"He didn't see the ring." Elena said in between sobs.

"It's Katherine." Ava said. "She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him." Elena said. "Not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wanted to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him!" Elena's sobs got harder. Stefan knelled besides her and hugged her shoulder, kissing them.

"I know." he said.

Suddenly Jeremy gasped. Ava quickly grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Is he okay?" Elena panicked. "Ava, is he okay?"

"He's okay. You're okay." she said, stroking Jeremy's face.

"He killed me!" Jeremy yelled. "Damon killed me!"

"It's okay." Elena said and hugged Jeremy as she cried. Ava and Stefan sat back relieved.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long and doesn't have much original stuff in it. I wanted to get something new out to you guys. So it is season 2 now! Can't wait to write the Masquerade episode! It is one of my favorites! I've got plans for this next season, so hold tight. Please review. **


End file.
